Un coeur de Pirate
by Lune-Fiction
Summary: Natsu Dragnir, alias la salamandre, le pirate le plus célèbre des 7 mers, réputé pour être dangereux et sans pitié. Lucy Haertfilia, la plus belle femme de Fiore, fille du gouverneur de Port-Hargeon, promise par son père à un homme qu'elle n'aime pas. Ces deux là n'ont rien en commun et pourtant leurs chemins se croisent.
1. Chapitre 1: Lucy Haertfilia

« Mademoiselle Lucy, le dîner est servit. »

Lucy leva les yeux de son livre.

« J'arrive Levy, oh et encore merci pour ce livre, il est fantastique. »

La jeune servante aux cheveux bleus sourit :

« Je suis contente qu'il vous plaise. »

« Quel dommage que père ne me laisse lire que des ouvrages pieux, alors que j'adore les romans d'aventure...heureusement que tu es là, sans toi mes lectures seraient bien ennuyeuses. » fit la jeune femme en cachant le roman sous son matelas avant de suivre sa femme de chambre et amie dans le couloir.

« C'est vrai que votre père est très stricte avec vous, mais il pense agir pour le mieux. » dit Levy en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Je sais, mais depuis la mort de maman, il a changé, il est devenu froid et distant. »

Elle soupira.

« J'aimerai tant retrouver celui qu'il était avant. »

Elle se tut en entrant dans la salle à manger.

Jude Haertfilia était déjà assis à table.

C'était un homme de haute stature, aux cheveux blonds foncés et à l'air digne. Il leva les yeux vers sa fille et l'invita à venir s'asseoir d'un geste du menton.

« Bonsoir père » fit la jeune femme « Votre journée a été bonne. »

« Oui, j'ai reçu une nouvelle prometteuse. » dit il simplement.

Le silence s'ainstalla tandis que les serviteurs amenaient les assiettes.

Lucy ne dir plus un mot et se contenta de manger. Leur repas se passaient toujours comme cela, dans le silence le plus total, jusqu'à ce que son père ai terminé et retourne travailler dans son bureau, qu'il ne quittait presque jamais.

Lucy regrettait tellement l'époque où sa mère était encore de ce monde. Les repas se passaient dans la gaité et son père était le premier à parler et à rire.

Mais aujourd'hui, il se contentait de manger en fixant son assiette, son air digne et froid toujours placardé sur le visage.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé son assiette, Jude se racla la gorge. Lucy leva les yeux, intriguée.

D'ordinaire, son père quittait la table en lui souhaitant simplement bonne nuit avant de retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau.

« Demain nous recevrons un invité très important, je compte sur toi pour être présentable. »

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres. Elle était toujours présentable, bien habillée et coiffée pour faire honneur à son rang. Il l'aurait remarqué si il se souçiait un tant soit peu d'elle.

« Bien père. »

« Parfait, bonne nuit Lucy. »

« Bonne nuit père. »

Et Jude Heartfilia quitta la pièce sans un sourire ou un regard pour sa fille.

Lucy soupira.

Son père aimant et attentif avait définitivement disparut, cet être froid et sans coeur l'avait remplacé.

« Je me demande qui peut bien être cet invité important » dit Levy en donnant un nouveau coup de brosse dans la chevelure doré de Lucy « Votre père a commandé un repas de roi au cuisinier et il a demandé au jardinier et aux domestiques de rendre les jardins et le domaine impeccables. Il a même prévu un bal demain soir. »

« Il s'agit sûrement d'un de ces riches entrepreneurs qu'il espère voir investir dans le port de la ville. » marmonna Lucy « Ce sont les seules personnes dont il se soucie. »

Levy lui jeta un regard désolé. Elle aussi avait vu Jude Heartfilia changer à la mort de son épouse.

Il était passé d'un homme jovial plaçant sa famille au dessus de tout à un homme de pouvoir peu scrupuleux et bourreau de travail qui négligeait sa propre fille.

« Et Levy... »

« Oui mademoiselle ? »

« Arrête de me vouvoyer, nous nous connaissons depuis 10 ans maintenant et tu es ma meilleure amie, alors tutoie moi. »

Levy rit.

« Je ne peux pas, mon rang me l'interdit, même si vous aussi vous êtes ma meilleure amie mademoiselle. »

« On se fiche du rang, en privé appelle moi Lucy et tutoie moi, s'il te plait. »

La jeune domestique sourit.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir Lucy. »

Elle donna un dernier coup de brosse aux cheveux de la blonde.

« Et voilà ! »

« Merci beaucoup. »

Lucy se leva et s'étira.

Elle avait quitté sa belle robe de fille de gouverneur pour une chemise de nuit blanche simple, mais qui n'enlevait rien à sa grâce et sa beauté naturelles.

Elle se dirigea vers le balcon de sa chambre et son imprenable vue sur la mer.

C'était une soirée d'été tranquille. Une légère brise soufflait et seul le bruit des vagues se faisait entendre.

« Cela fait des années que je contemple la mer et que je rêve de m'y aventurer, comme les aventuriers de ces romans d'aventure palpitants. »

« Mais ton père ne le permettrait jamais. » fit remarquer Levy en s'appuyant sur la rambarde à coté d'elle.

« Je sais » soupira la blonde « La fille d'un gouverneur n'est pas faite pour vagabonder sur les mers comme une fille perdue, elle doit apprendre à tenir une maison, épouser l'homme qu'on aura choisit pour elle et lui donner des héritiers. »

« Cela n'a pas l'air de t'emballer, le mariage et la famille. »

« Bien sûr que si...mais avec l'homme que j'aurais choisis, pas celui que père m'imposera. »

Elle fit une grimace :

« Je suis sûre qu'il serait même prêt à me marier à un vieux crouton vicieu si cela lui rapportait un quelconque avantage. »

Levy rit :

« Ou alors il vous trouvera un beau jeune homme riche qui vous rendra très heureuse. »

Lucy soupira :

« Peut-être, peut-être pas... »

« Bon, je vais aller voir si ils n'ont pas besoin de mon aide pour ranger les cuisines, bonne nuit Lucy. »

« Bonne nuit Levy. »

Une fois son amie partie, Lucy quitta son balcon et alla se glisser dans son lit à baldaquin.

Elle finit par s'endormir en rêvant d'une autre vie, faite de découvertes et de voyages en mer.


	2. Chapitre 2: Leo Zodiac

« Lucy, réveille toi. »

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Levy se tenait devant son lit, les bras chargés de robes de toutes les couleurs.

« Quelle heure est il ? »

« 9 heure du matin, ton père m'envoie pour t'aider à te préparer, son invité de marque arrivera avant midi et il faut que tu sois prête pour l'acceuillir. »

La blonde soupira, mais se leva docilement.

Levy siffla et aussitôt deux valets amenèrent un baquet en bois avec un drap qu'ils remplirent d'eau chaude pour le bain de Lucy.

Une fois les valets congédier, Levy aida la jeune femme à se déshabiller et la laissa se glisser dans le bain tandis qu'elle prenait savon, shampoing et huile parfumées.

« Sais t-on finalement qui est le mystérieux invité de marque que mon père attend avec tant d'impatience ? » demanda la blonde tandis que Levy lui savonait mes cheveux.

« Oui, Leo Zodiac, l'héritier de la compagnie commerciale Zodiac. Une des plus grosses fortunes du pays, et à ce qu'il paraît, le plus beau jeune homme que la terre ai jamais porté. »

« Je crois que c'est sa fortune qui intéresse mon père et non son physique » rit Lucy « Il doit vouloir faire affaire avec lui... peut-être lui proposer d'ouvrir un de ses comptoirs commerciaux ici à Port-Hargeon. »

« Oui, cela représenterai un gros chiffre d'affaire. » approuva Levy en rinçant la crinière blonde.

Une fois sortie de son bain et séchée, Lucy dût se choisir une tenue. Levy étala plusieurs de ses plus belles robes de jour sur son lit.

Elle opta finalement pour une magnifique robe de soie rose et blanche qui mettait sa silhouette mince et son teint de porcelaine en valeur.

Une fois le vêtement enfilé, Levy s'occupa de rassembler la crinière dorée de Lucy en un chignon et de lui mettre des boucles d'oreille en or.

« Et voilà, tu es splendide. » fit-elle.

Lucy se regarda dans le miroir. Levy n'exagérait pas, elle ressemblait à une princesse.

« Quelle heure est -il Levy ? »

« Onze heure, ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. »

« Sais tu où est père ? »

« Je crois qu'il discute avec le cuisinier à propos du repas de ce soir. »

« Parfait. »

La jeune femme se dirigea vers son lit et extirpa le roman d'aventure que Levy lui avait donné.

« J'aimerai connaître la fin, il ne me reste plus qu'une vingtaine de pages. » dit-elle en se replongeant dans la lecture.

Levy sourit.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et Lucy cacha son livre juste à temps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée sur une des servantes.

« vient d'arriver m

« Mdemoiselle, votre père vous demande de venir l'acceuillir aveclui sur le champ. »

« Bien, j'arrive. » dit Lucy en se levant.

Le père de Lucy l'attendais devant le manoir. Il était habillé d'un élégant costume et était rasé de frais. Il toisa sa fille des pieds à la tête.

« Tu es présentable. »

« Merci. »

Elle se plaça à coté de lui, tandis que la diligence frappé des armes de la famille Zodiac arrvait dans leur direction.

« Surtout, sois très polie et acceuillante envers nôtre invité. » lui recommanda Jude.

« Oui père. »

La diligence arriva enfin à leur hauteur et s'arrêta. Le chocher descendit et d'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Un jeune homme à la chevelure cuivrée et aux yeux bleus en sortit. Lucy ne savait pas si oui ou non il était le plus bel homme sur terre, mais en tout cas il était très agréable à regarder.

Il s'avança vers eux et quand son regard se posa sur Lucy, un sourire appréciateur éclaira son visage.

« » fit Jude en s'avançant « Je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans ma demeure. »

« Merci gouverneur. » fit le jeune homme en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Permettez moi de vous présenter ma fille Lucy. »

Leo s'avança vers elle pour lui faire un baisemain, en vrai gentleman.

« Mademoiselle Haertfilia, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » dit elle en plongeant dans une révérence impeccable.

« Si je puis me permettre monsieur » dit-il en s'adressant de nouveau à Jude « Les rumeurs ne mentent pas, votre fille est bien la plus jolie femme de ce pays. »

Il accompagna son commentaire d'un sourire charmeur envers la jeune femme.

Elle répondit à son sourire, mais le coeur n'y était pas.

Elle n'aimait pas l'air hautain du jeune homme, ni la petite étincelle salace qui s'allumait dans ses yeux froids quand il la regardait.

« Oui» répondit Jude « Beaucoup d'hommes m'ont déjà demandé sa main, mais j'attends la perle rare pour mon enfant adorée. »

Lucy se retint de rire. Son enfant adorée ? Il se souciait à peine de savoir comment elle allait et il passait ses journées enfermé dans son bureau, le plus loin possible d'elle.

Mais elle se retint de le lui faire remarquer.

« Je vous en prie, entrez. » reprit Jude en indiquant le manoir à Leo.

Lucy les suivit tout les deux à l'intérieur avec un soupir discret.

Après un bref dîner où Jude et Leo avaient parlé de la possible implantation d'un comptoir de la compagnie commerciale Zodiac à Port Hargeon, le père de Lucy proposa à son invité de parler affaires dans son bureau.

Lucy put enfin rester seule. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, où Levy était occupée à refaire le lit.

« Alors, ce Leo Zodiac, est il aussi beau qu'on le prétend ? » demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

Mais en voyant l'expression de Lucy, son sourire disparut.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lucy ? »

« Je n'aime pas ce garçon, il est hautain, superficiel et quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il rêve de m'arracher ma robe. »

Levy rit.

« Il faut dire que tu es belle à tomber, c'est normal. Il est beau au moins ? »

« Oui, très beau, mais ce n'est pas mon genre. »

La blonde se dirigea vers son balcon.

« Combien de temps doit-il rester ? »

« Votre père l'a invité trois jours, mais il se peut qu'il reste...beaucoup plus longtemps... » fitLevy, soudain très mal à l'aise.

Lucy leva les yeux vers elle.

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Eh bien...ce ne sont que des rumeurs de couloirs mais...tu es en âge de te marier..;Leo Zodiac est célibataire et c'est un excellent partit... alors... »

Le visage de Lucy s'assombrit :

« Un mariage arrangé... »

Levy hocha la tête, l'air grave.

Lucy fit la grimace :

« Un mariage avec lui, quelle horreur ! »

Levy posa une lain sur son épaule :

« Pour le moment rien n'est confirmé, il y a une chance que ai une meilleure proposition, après tout ton père est très riche, mais il y a plus riche que lui, et puis Hargeon est une petite ville, peut-être qu'il ne voudra pas investir ici. »

« Peut-être » marmonna Lucy.

Mais elle n'était pas convaincue.


	3. Chapitre 3: La grande nouvelle

« Tu es ma-gni-fique Lucy ! » s'écria Levy.

La blonde ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de fixer son reflet dans le grand miroir de sa chambre.

Elle était habillée d'une longue robe rouge et or qui découvrait ses épaules et mettait sa silhouette et ses courbes en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et cascadaient librement sur ses épaule, un collier d'or ornait son cou et de magnifiques boucles d'oreilles en rubis faisainet ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux chocolat.

Oui, elle était sublime, plus belle qu'un ange.

Elle tourna sur elle-même pour contempler sa robe.

« Père sera content, je suis « présentable ». »

Elle avait craché le dernier mot comme une insulte.

Levy la regarda, désolée. Depuis qu'elle avait appris la rumeur concernant son possible mariage avec Leo Zodiac, Lucy était amère, déprimée. Et son amie ne savait plus comment lui remonter le moral.

La jeune femme femme s'avança sur le balcon et s'appuya contre la rambarde de marbre, le regard perdu dans le bleu de la mer.

Levy s'approcha d'elle.

« Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis certaine. »

Lucy allait ajouter quelque chose, quand soudain, on frappa à la porte de la chambre.

« Entrez ! » lâcha t-elle.

Un valet fit son apparition.

« Mademoiselle vous...Waw, vous êtes sublime. »

« Merci. Qu'est ce que vous disiez ? »

« Je...ha oui, votre père vous appelle, vous devrez faire votre entrée dans la salle de réception d'ici quelque minutes. »

« Bien, j'arrive. »

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son reflet, puis, se tourna vers Levy, l'air résignée.

« Quand il faut y aller il faut y aller. »

Et elle suivit le valet.

Le père de Lucy l'attendait près de la porte de la salle de réception. Il était très élégant et maintenait cet air digne et fier sur son visage.

Il toisa sa fille de la tête aux pieds et lui adressa un signe de tête approbateur.

La jeune femme se plaça à ses cotés.

« Suis-je présentable père ? »

« Non, tu es splendide. » corrigea t-il.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard surpris. Depuis quand ne lui avait il pas adressé un compliment aussi sincère ? Elle ne s'en souvenait même plus.

Cependant, il avait déjà reprit son visage impassible. Et regardait fixement la porte devant eux.

Derrière, on pouvait entendre les conversations et rires des convives, qui attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée des hôtes et de leur invité de marque, lequel ne tarda pas à arriver.

Leo Zodiac était aussi beau qu'à son habitude dans son élégant costume.

« Pardonnez moi pour le retard, mais cela prend du temps de rendre la perfection incarnée encore plus parfaite » fit-il en se désignant lui-même.

« Cela ne fait rien, vous êtes là c'est ce qui compte. » lui dit Jude Haertfilia avec un sourire indulgeant.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent en grand et Jude, Lucy et Leo firent leur entrée. Un valet prit la parole :

« Monsieur le gouverneur Jude Haertfilia, sa fille Mademoiselle Lucy Haertfilia et leur invité d'honneur, Monsieur Leo Zodiac ! »

L'assistance applaudit, et Lucy surprit quelque chuchotements.

« C'est la fille du gouverneur ? C'est une beauté ! »

« On dirait un ange ! »

« Et ce Leo Zodiac n'est pas mal non plus. »

« On dit que c'est le jeune homme le plus riche du pays. »

« Et surtout le plus beau. »

« Quel beau jeune couple ils forment. »

Lucy se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

Oui, ils avaient l'air d'un très beau couple, mais un couple mal assortis : d'après ce qu'elle avait pu observer au déjeuner, il était aussi matérialiste qu'elle était avide de connaissance et aussi fermé d'esprit qu'elle était curieuse.

Ils n'allaient pas du tout ensemble.

Mais elle garda ces pensées pour elle et sourit comme si elle était ravie d'être là.

Les conversations reprirent et son père et Leo se fondirent dans la foule.

Lucy soupira et se dirigea vers le buffet pour noyer son ennui et son amertume dans les délicieux petits fours de , le cuisinier.

Un groupe de vieilles bourgeoises vertes de jalousie, vinrent la complimenter sur sa robe, tandis que leurs maris lui jetaient des regards intéressés.

Elle fit de son mieux pour sourire à tout le monde et se montrer polie.

L'un des ami (très riche lui aussi) de son père lui présenta sa fille : Hana, qui lui tint compagnie une partie de la soirée.

La pauvre fille était loin d'être laide avec ses boucles rousses et ses yeux verts, mais à coté de Lucy elle paraissait banale, voir fade. Tout les jeunes hommes qu'elles croisèrent n'avaient d'yeux que pour la jolie blonde et Hana perdit rapidement son sourire.

Lucy eut de la peine pour elle, et finit par lui présenter Mayu : la fille d'un riche banquier qui n'avait malheureusement pas été gâtée par la nature, et à coté de laquelle Hana paraissait très jolie.

Elle s'arrangea ensuite pour les laisser seules toutes les deux et s'éclipsa vers la terrasse.

L'air frais de la soirée lui fit du bien après la salle de réception bruyante et surchauffée.

Elle regarda les jardins qui s'étendaient devant elle.

C'était sa mère qui avait dirigé l'équipe de jardiniers pour sublimer ces jardins. Elle y avait fait planter des rosier sublimes, des rangées d'arbres biens aligné et construire des fontaines.

C'était un décor enchanteur.

Lucy soupira.

« Ces jardins sont très beaux, mais pas autant que ceux de ma résidence dans la capitale. »

Lucy sursauta.

C'était Leo, qui l'avait rejointe sur la terrasse.

« Ah, vous 'avez fait peur. »

« Mille excuse » dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. « Je venait vous chercher car les valses vont débuter et je serais très honnoré si vous m'accordiez cette danses...et toute les autres aussi d'ailleurs. »

Lucy aurait voulut lui dire qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'il y ai assez de place sur la piste de danse pour lui, elle et l'égo démeusuré du jeune homme, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Avec plaisir. » dit elle en lui faisant son sourire le plus convaincant.

Elle lui prit le bras et tout deux s'avancèrent sur la piste de danse.

Lucy était bien forcée d'avouer que Leo Zodiac était un très bon danseur. Ils évoluaient sur la piste avec fluidité et légereté. En comparaison, les couples autours d'eux ressemblaient à des éléphant ivres.

Les autres invités, eux, ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de les admirer.

« Qu'ils sont beaux. »

« Voilà deux jeunes gens gâtés par la nature. »

« Quel couple superbe. »

« Bla bla bla » pensa Lucy.

Elle adorait danser, mais pas avec un homme dont la main glissait souvent vers ses fesses ,mine de rien, en lui offrant des sourires charmeurs.

Elle dut remonter la main du jeune homme plusieurs fois en lui adressant des regard innocents.

« Nous avons beaucoup de succès apparemment. » dit il en lui souriant.

« Oui. »

« Mais regardez moi cette femme là-bas... »

D'un geste du menton, elle lui indiqua une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui discutait avec un groupe d'hommes.

« C'est mademoiselle Lawbrain, une originale qui finira vieille fille. » s'esclaffa t-il.

« Pourquoi dites vous cela ? » demanda Lucy.

« Elle n'a rien pour elle, elle est banale, ne vient pas d'une grande famille, mais surtout, elle aime voyager. Elle lit des livres d'hommes, a des discussions philosophiques et ne veut pas avoir d'enfants. C'est complètement stupide, la place d'une femme est dans la maison de son mari à s'occuper de ses enfants et à broder ou lire des livres pieux. »

Lucy se retint de le repousser. Cet homme avait les idées arrêtées. Si elle l'épousait, elle pourrait dire adieu à ses rêves de voyages et de découvertes, elle serait condamnée à rester chez elle pour s'occuper de nombreux enfants et ne rien apprendre du vaste monde.

Quel soulagement ce fut pour elle quand la musique s'arrêta.

Elle se sépara de Leo, lui fit une révérence gracieuse et s'écarta le maximum de lui.

Mais son Soulagement fut de courte duré, lorsqu'elle aperçut son père debout sur l'estrade, prêt à faire une annonce.

« Mes bien chers invités, je vous remercie tous d'être venus ce soir... »

Une salve d'applaudissement lui répondit. Il laissa faire un instant,puis leva les mains pour réclamer le calme avant de reprendre.

« Si je vous ai réunis, ce soir, c'est avant tout pour vous annoncer une très grande nouvelle... »

Lucy perdit ses couleurs et baissa la tête, les yeux fermé, attendant cette fameuse phrase qui allait changer sa vie et qu'elle redoutait plus que tout.

« Les fiançailles de ma fille Lucy avec mon invité d'honneur et ami Leo Zodiac ! »

Et tandis qu'une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement accueillait cette annonce et qu'une foule de personnes s'approchaient d'elle pour la féliciter, le coeur de Lucy sombra dans sa poitrine.


	4. Chapitre 4: Une solution?

« Ce n'est pas possible Levy ! Je ne veux pas épouser cet homme ! »

Allongée sur son lit en chemise de nuit, Lucy pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, tandis que Levy lui caressait les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

« Ne pleure pas Lucy, peut-être que tu pourrais en parler à ton père et qu'il t'écoutera. »

« Dans mes rêves !» pesta la blonde « Il se fiche de ce que je veux, tout ce qui compte ce sont les avantages qu'il va tirer de ce mariage ! »

Car pour en tirer avantage, il allait en tirer avantage : un héritier pour le titre de gouverneur, une gendre avec une fortune colossale et un comptoir commercial à Port-Hargeon.

Il avait gagné le gros lot à la loterie du mariage, mais pas le sien, celui de Lucy.

« Je ne veux pas être une femme au foyer enfermée chez elle à broder ! Je veux voyager sur les sept mers, voir d'autres pays, apprendre beaucoup de choses ! »

Les larmes roulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues. Levy continuait de lui caresser les cheveux.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Lucy se redressa d'un bond et sécha ses larmes.

« Oui ? » dit elle d'une voix étranglée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Jude Heartfilia. Son visage d'ordinaire sévère était rayonnant.

« Lucy, n'est ce pas une nouvelle merveilleuse ! Tu vas épouser l'homme le plus riche du pays et la famille va gagner beaucoup ! »

Mais quand il vit les yeux rougis par les larmes et le visage peiné de sa fille, il s'interrompit.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

La jeune femme fondit à nouveau en larme :

« Père, je ne veux pas l'épouser ! »

Le visage inquiet de Jude se durcit.

« Comment cela tu ne veux pas l'épouser !? Je te propose le meilleur partit du pays et toi tu refuse ?! »

« Cet homme est arrogant, fermé d'esprit et hautain ! Je ne veux pas épouser quelqu'un comme lui ! » s'écria la jeune femme.

Cette fois, son père entra dans une colère noire.

« Tu l'épouseras, que tu le veuille ou non ! » cria t-il furieux « Notre famille gagnera beaucoup d'argent et de prestige grâce à ce mariage ! Alors ce n'est pas un caprice d'enfant gâtée qui va changer mes plans ! »

« Maman as été obligée de t'épouser elle aussi ?! » hurla la jeune femme.

Elle regretta immédiatement sa phrase, car son père s'avança vers elle pour lui asséner une gifle retentissante.

Elle s'effondra, choquée. Levy étouffa un cri.

« Tu épousera Leo Zodiac, même si je dois te traîner de force devant l'autel. »

Et il sortit.

« Luct ça va ?! » s'écria Levy en se précipitant vers elle.

La blonde ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer la porte en se tenant la joue, qui était marquée de cinq doigts rouges.

« Il...m'as frappé... » murmura t-elle, choquée.

Levy inspecta sa joue.

« Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de faire ça, frapper sa propre fille... »

Le visage de Lucy s'assombrit :

« Ce n'est plus mon père... »

« Mais Lucy... » commença Levy.

La blode la coupa :

« Ce n'est plus mon père ! Mon père n'est pas cet homme horrible ! » hurla t-elle en sanglotant.

Levy la prit dans ses bras :

« Chut...ça va aller, ça va aller tu verras... »

Elle la berça tandis qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Quand Lucy se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

« Levy ? » appela t-elle.

Personne, la chambre était vide. Elle se redressa dans son lit et se frotta les yeux.

Comment cela se faisait il qu'elle soit encore au lit ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dormir autant.

Puis soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire : Le bal, le mariage, la gifle...

Elle avait passé l'une des pires soirées de sa vie. Et aujourd'hui, elle allait devoir sourire comme si de rien n'était devant son père et son fiancé au petit déjeuner. Mais celui-ci devait être passé depuis un moment déjà.

« C'est étrange que Levy ne soit pas venue me réveiller pour le petit-déjeuner. » songea t-elle.

Elle se leva et fit quelque pas dans sa chambre.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Levy entra.

« Ah, tu es réveillée, bonjour. » lui dit elle en souriant.

« Bonjour, quelle heure est il ? »

« 10 heure et demi. »

« QUOI ? Mais pourquoi personne ne m'as réveillé plus tôt ? Père va être furieux ! »

« Il ne risque pas vu qu'il est partit. » luis sourit Levy.

« Pardon ? »

« Lui et sont partit en voyage d'affaire. Ils n'ont dit leur destination à personne, apparemment, ils devaient parler de choses secrètes, alors ils ont quitté le manoir tôt ce matin avec juste quelques provision et le cocher de la diligence qui les emmène. »

Lucy sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules.

Elle allait être tranquille pendant un moment. Elle disposait donc d'un peu de temps pour trouver le moyen d'échapper à ce mariage

catastrophique.

Le manoir des Heartfilia possédait une grande bibliothèque. Il y avait peu le livres sur la géographie, l'histoire ou encore des romans, à la grande déception de Lucy, mais on en trouvait par contre énormément sur la finance, mais surtout le droit.

C'est précisément dans ce domaine que la jeune femme voulait faire des recherches.

Elle devait trouver un moyen, une clause ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui pourrait lui permettre de refuser le mariage, ou en dernier recours, de l'annuler avant la nuit de noce.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de partager le lit de son cher fiancé. Elle détestait ce regard désireux qu'il posait sur elle, et quand il lui avait prit le bras la veille lorsqu'ils avaient visité les jardins ensemble, elle n'avait eut qu'une seule envie : fuir.

Au bout d'un très long moment de recherche intensives, elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, découragée.

Elle avait feuilleté une bonne quinzaine de livres, consulté une quarantaine de chapitres consacrés au mariage, mais elle n'avais rien trouvé qui puisse l'aider.

Elle soupira, dépitée.

« Mademoiselle Lucy, que faites vous là ? »

La jene femme sursauta et se retourna.

Le majordome personnel de son père, Mr. Clarence, venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Oh, eh bien, je me renseigne...sur le mariage, la cérémonie, ce genre de choses... »

L'homme la regarda, attendrit :

« Vous ne changerez jamais, toujours si curieuse et avide de savoir. »

La jeune femme lui fit son sourire le plus innocent :

« Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Eh bien je venais vous chercher pour le dîner. »

« Le dîner, déjà ? Mais quelle heure est il ? »

« 19 heure trente mademoiselle. »

« Oups, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, eh bien, j'arrive tout de suite, juste le temps de remettre un peu d'ordre. »

Elle remit vite fait les livres et puis se rendit dans la salle à manger, non sans avoir glissé sous un des fauteuils, le livre qui lui apporterai peut-être la solution à tout ses problèmes.

Après le dîner, Lucy trouva un prétexte pour sécher sa leçon de chant et repassa à la bibliothèque chercher le livre.

Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et commença à le feuilleter, quand Levy la rejoignit.

« Quelle excuse as tu trouvé pour sécher ton cour de chant. ? »

« Un soudain mal de gorge. »

« Et tes recherches avancent ? » demanda la femme de chambre en se penchant sur lelivre.

« Ce livre parles de l'annulation d'un mariage. »

« Et ? »

« Et il se trouve qu'un mariage ne peut être annulé que si il n'as pas été consommé. »

« Ce qui veut dire que... »

« Je dois trouver une raison valable pour l'annuler avant la nuit de noce, sinon ce sera irréversible. »

Levy parut réfléchir, puis son visage s'éclaira.

« Est ce que l'infidélité serait une raison valable pour faire annuler ? »

Lucy écarquilla les yeux :

« C'est possible, mais ça veut dire que je vais devoir...hum...le tromper avec un autre homme ? »

Elle ne voulait pas se marier avec Leo, mais se laisser toucher par un homme juste pour éviter le mariage était hors de question.

« Pas forcément, si on trouve une femme qui pourrait séduire ton fiancé et qu'ils sont prit en flagrant délit, tu pourra peut-être exiger que le mariage soit annulé. »

Lucy sourit :

« C'est une idée de génie ! Je vais regarder si ils en parlent dans le livre. »

Elle feuilleta les pages à la recherche d'une information quelconque à ce sujet.

« Ca y est j'ai trouvé ! » s'écria t-elle.

Elle lut la page à toute vitesse, mais perdit vite son sourire.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Levy.

Lucy poussa un soupir.

« La loi qui concerne cette situation est très vieille, et elle permet d'annuler un mariage...mais seulement si c'est l'homme qui le demande. »

« Oh non... »

« Faux espoir. » marmonna Luce en refermant le livre pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Lucy trouva difficilement le sommeil cette nuit là. Elle réfléchissait sans cesse à un moyen d'annuler ce fichu mariage.

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner, pas sans essayer.

Mais plus les heures passaient et plus elle perdait espoir. Elle ne trouvait pas de solutions à son problème. C'était sans issue. Un peu abattue, elle s'apprêta à s'endormir, quand soudain, elle entendit un cri strident qui retentit dans tout le manoir.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand elle comprit qui avait poussé ce cri.

C'était la voix de Levy.


	5. Chapitre 5: Salamander

Lucy se leva d'un bond et se précipita hors de la chambre.

Levy logeait avec les autre domestiques, au rez-de-chaussée de l'aile ouest. Elle dévala donc les escaliers dans cette direction.

En chemin, elle croisa Mme. Ryori, la chef cuisinières.

« Mademoiselle ? » s'écria celle-ci « Que se passe t-il?! »

« Je l'ignore, vous n'étiez pas dans les quartiers des domestiques ? »

« Non, je souffrais d'insomnies et je suis allée en cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner à l'avance, savez vous qui a crié ? »

« Je suis sûre que c'était Levy. »

« Allons voir ce qui se passe. »

Toutes les deux reprirent leur course.

Enfin,elles arrivèrent devant la porte du dortoir des domestique.

Lucy se précipita à l'intérieur :

« Levy, que se pass... ! »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Et Madame Ryori poussa un cri étranglé.

Dans la salle principale du dortoir, les domestiques étaient alignés en rang contre le mur, menacés par une dizaine d'hommes armés et Levy était tenue en joue par ce qui semblait être leur chef.

Cependant, il paraissait jeune, à peine 20 ans, il était grand avec la peau hâlée, de cheveux roses et les yeux verts mousse.

« Mademoiselle Heartfilia je présume. » dit-il en souriant.

La jeune femme le regarda, horrifiée.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Je me présente, Natsu Dragnir, mais vous me connaissez peut-être sous un autre nom... »

« Salamander... » acheva Lucy.

Il lui adressa un sourire en coin, apparemment fier de lui.

« Je vois que ma renommée est arrivée jusqu'ici. »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » demanda t-elle sèchement.

« Je souhaite parler à Leo Zodiac, et je sais de source sûre qu'il est ici. »

Lucy pinça les lèvres.

« Vous l'avez manqué de quelque heures, mon père et mon fiancé sont partit en voyage d'affaire ce matin même, sans préciser leur destination ni le temps qu'ils y passeraient. »

Elle eut du mal à prononcé le mot « fiancé »

Natsu fronça les sourcils.

« Votre fiancé ? »

« Oui, Leo Zodiac est mon fiancé... depuis hier soir si vous voulez tout savoir. »

Le jeune homme parut réfléchir.

« Ils sont partit sans préciser où ils étaient ni quand ils revenaient vous dites... »

« C'est cela, et maintenant si vous vouliez bien lâcher mon amie... »

Il lui adressa un sourire en coin.

« Bien sûr...si vous me suivez sans faire d'histoire... »

La jeune femme pâlit.

« N'allez pas avec lui mademoiselle Lucy » lui dit Madame Ryori « C'est le pirate le plus cruel des 7 mers, qui sait ce qu'il vous fera si vous le suivez. »

« Lucy n'y va pas ! »renchérit Levy.

Mais Lucy la fit taire d'un regard, avant de reporter son attention sur Natsu, qui attendait visiblement sa réponse.

« Si je viens avec vous... »

Le regard du jeune homme s'éclaira. Elle poursuivit :

« Si je viens avec vous, vous me jurez de ne faire aucun mal au personnel et de n'emmener que moi ? »

Le jeune homme sourit :

« Je vous le jure, Mademoiselle Haertfilia.

« Alors d'accord, je viens avec vous. »

« A la bonne heure ! » s'exclama t-il.

Et en moins de deux secondes, il avait lâché Levy, qu'il envoya dans les bras d'un de ses hommes, un grand brun à l'air patibulair, et il se tenait désormais aux cotés de Lucy. Il lui attrapa le bras, sans toutefois lui faire mal et l'attira à lui, avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Sage décision ma belle »

Puis, il s'adressa aux domestiques du manoir :

« Tout les cinq jours, un oiseau viendra ici. Lorsque Jude Haertfilia reviendra, qu'il laisse un message accroché à la patte de cet oiseau pour le faire savoir, je lui enverrai d'autres instructions à ce moment là. »

Il s'écria en direction de ses hommes :

« Grey, Romeo, Gadjeel, avec moi. Les autres, tenez les encore en joue, si ils font mine de bouger, descendez les, rejoignez nous au bateau dans 5 minutes. »

Puis, il prit Lucy dans ses bras et se mit à courir avec elle. La jeune femme poussa un petit cri de surprise et, par réflexe, passa ses bras autours du cou du jeune homme pour s'y accrocher.

Elle jeta un regard en arrière.

« Vos hommes ne leur feront aucun mal, pas vrai ? » demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers elle, visiblement surpris :

« Je vous ai donné ma parole, non ? »

Elle soutint son regard :

« Mais vos hommes, eux, ne m'ont rien promis. » répliqua t-elle.

Natsu la fixa un instant avant de répondre :

« Si l'un d'eux fait le moindre mal à un seul de vos domestique, il en payera les conséquences. »

En moins d'une minute, ils avaient atteint la terrasse de pierre qui surplombait la mer. Un bateau y était ancré.

Lucy ne vit pas grand chose dans le noir, à part les lettres dorées qui brillaient sur la coque :

« Fairy Tail »

Natsu, qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras, sauta à bord, au moment même, un coup de feu retentit. Le coeur de Lucy se serra. Cela provenait du manoir.

La fatigue et l'émotion eurent raison de la jeune femme, elle s'évanouit.


	6. Chapitre 6: Bienvenu sur le Fairy Tail

Lucy ouvrit un oeil, un peu perdue, avant de se détendre.

Elle se trouvait dans son lit, au chaud et les mouettes chantaient tranquillement par la fenêtre. Alors, ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente n'était qu'un cauchemar.

« Réveillée ma belle ? »

La jeune femme sursauta et se redressa d'un coup.

Elle n'était pas dans son lit, mais dans la cabine d'un bateau. Devant elle, torse nu et ruisselant d'eau, se tenait Natsu Dragnir.

Il lui adressa un sourire en coin.

« Vous m'avez fait peur hier, vous vous êtes évanouie d'un coup, l'émotion sans doute. »

Elle le fusilla du regard, parce qu'elle était en colère, mais surtout pour éviter de fixer son corps d'Apollon.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

Il rit.

« Je vous signale que je suis dans ma cabine, sur mon bateau. »

« Eh bien installez moi autre part, je refuse de partager votre lit ! » s'exclama t-elle.

Il sourit, l'air coquin :

« C'est pourtant ce que vous avez fait la nuit dernière. »

La jeune femme rougit.

« C'est pas vrai... »marmonna t-elle.

Il rit de bon coeur et se pencha vers elle.

« Ne vous en faites donc pas, je ne vous ai pas touchée. Constatez par vous-même, vous portez la même tenue que lorsque nous sommes venu vous chercher. »

« Oh... vous voulez dire quand vous êtes venus m'enlever ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est la même chose. »

La jeune femme retint une réplique acerbe.

Natsu sourit, puis alla fouiller dans un coffre un peu plus loin. Il en sortit une robe absolument magnifique, couleur corail et rebrodée de perles avec des chaussures assorties.

« Voilà de quoi vous habiller, et je vous ai préparé de l'eau et de quoi vous laver ici. »

Elle le regarda, surprise. Que faisait il donc avec des vêtements de femme dans sa cabine?

« Eh bien quoi ? » demanda t-il en souriant « vous vous attendiez à ce que je vous enferme dans une cale en vous laissant dans cette tenue et sans aucun confort? »

« Un peu... » admit elle.

Il leva encore les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis le seul à posséder une cabine, les autres dorment dans un dortoir remplit de hamacs, juste séparés par des cloisons. Vous préféreriez que je vous laisse dans cette garçonnière ? »

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Bon, je vais vous chercher à manger, je reviens. »

Et il sortit, en verrouillant la porte derrière lui, réduisant les dernières chances de fuite de Lucy à néant.

« En même temps, je ne serai pas allée très loin... » marmonna t-elle en jeta un oeil à la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue par le hublot.

Elle quitta le lit pour s'avancer vers le broc d'eau tiède que Natsu avait laissé à sa disposition.

Elle soupira avant d'ôter sa chemise pour se laver.

Natsu soupira. Cette fille allait le rendre fou.

Elle était sublime, tout simplement sublime. Il s'était retenu de lui sauter dessus dès son réveil. Il était peut-être respectueux envers les femmes, mais il restait un homme, avec son désir et tout ce qui s'en suit.

A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vu une aussi belle fille, elle méritait amplement sa réputation.

Elle avait les cheveux d'une blondeur solaire, un teint sans défauts, des grands yeux chocolat magnifiques et un corps de déesse.

Même à Inran il n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi splendide, elle ressemblait à un ange.

Et la seule idée qu'elle puisse être fiancée à Leo Zodiac lui donnait la nausée.

Par contre, elle avait réponse à tout et cela avait le don de le désarçonner. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle lui réponde ce matin.

Elle lui faisait penser à une rose : splendide et piquante.

Il alla jusqu'aux cuisines.

« Salut capitaine ! »

Il n'en avait peut-être pas l'air avec sa carrure de colosse et la cicatrice qui lui barrait l'oeil, mais Elfman était un cuisinier hors pair.

« Salut Elf, dis moi, tu aurais quelque chose pour ma charmante otage ? »

Le colosse se mit à rire :

« Elle est enfin réveillée ? »

« Ouais, et bien qu'elle ne m'ai rien dit, je suis sûr qu'elle est affamée. »

Le cuisinier hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le garde-manger.

« Sinon, elle est aussi belle qu'on le dit ? » demanda t-il en prenant une miche de pain.

« Ouais, elle mérite son titre de plus belle femme de Fiore. »

L'autre se remit à rire, avant de lui tendre un panier remplit de vivres.

« Tiens, le repas de la princesse. »

Natsu le remercia d'un signe de tête et quitta les cuisines.

En chemin pour sa cabine, il croisa Grey, son second. Celui-ci lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Bonne chance avec elle flammèche ! »

« Merci caleçon-man ! »

Grey poussa un cri en se rendant compte qu'il était effectivement en caleçon. Une sale habitude qu'il avait prit lorsqu'il vivait dans le nord, était de se déshabiller quand il avait trop chaud. Natsu aimait beaucoup le taquiner avec cela.

Natsu arriva devant la porte de sa cabine. Il hésita un bref instant avant d'ouvrir. Et si la demoiselle était encore en train de s'habiller ?

Cette perspective le fit rougir.

Pour être sûr de ne pas arriver au mauvais moment, il se pencha pour jeter un oeil par la serrure.

Il retint une exclamation de surprise.

Dos à lui, Lucy était en train d'enfiler la tenue qu'il lui avait donné un peu plus tôt.

Elle tâchait tant bien que mal de lacer sa robe dans son dos, dévoilant une chûte de rein magnifique. Natsu aurait dût s'enlever de là et attendre qu'elle ai terminé, mais il en était tout simplement incapable. Il ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux d'elle et fut presque déçu lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à lacer la robe complètement.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis s'assit pour relever ses cheveux en chignon.

Ce fut le moment que Natsu choisit pour tirer la clé de sa poche et entrer.

Lucy sursauta en entendant la clé tourner dans la serrure. Il éait déjà de retour ? Elle se tourna vers la porte au moment où Natsu la franchissait, armé seulement d'un panier de nourriture.

« Vous pourriez prévenir. » lâcha t-elle.

Il sourit.

« Une petite faim ? »

Il agita le panier devant son nez.

« Non. » fit la jeune femme d'un air buté.

Mais son ventre protesta en émettant un gargouillement sonore.

Il sourit :

« Votre estomac vous a trahit, aller, mangez ça vous fera du bien. »

Il lui indiqua une table et une chaise qui devaient servir de coin bureau. Elle s'y assis à contre coeur.

Mais sa mauvaise humeur s'atténua un peu lorsqu'elle vit les cartes et les notes qui s'y trouvaient.

Natsu s'apprêtait à les enlever, mais elle posa une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

« Ce sont les cartes des îles que vous avez visitées ? » demanda t-elle.

Le jeune homme lui sourit.

« Oui. »

Il enleva les cartes, mais en garda une, qu'il posa devant Lucy avant de prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

« Celle-là, c'est Sakura, on l'appelle l'île aux cerisiers, à cause du nombre impressionnant de cerisiers roses qu'on y trouve. Quand ils sont en fleur, l'île semble devenir toute rose. »

« Comme vos cheveux ? » demanda t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il rit :

« Ouais, un peu. »

« Parlez moi encore de cette île. » demanda t-elle.

« D'accord, à condition que vous mangiez. »

Elle obéit et prit une pomme dans le panier qu'il avait apporté. Elle croqua dedans tout en écoutant le jeune homme.

« Nous y sommes allés l'anée dernière, en plaine floraison, c'était très beau. Le port était noir de monde, car c'était le festival des floraison, 5 jours de fête continue. Nous avons bu la meilleure liqueur de cerise qui soit, d'ailleurs je n'en ai presque plus, il faudrait que j'y retourne pour refaire une réserve.

Il continua à lui raconter son séjour sur l'île, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

« Oui ? »

Un grand jeune homme à la peau hâlée, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris. Il posa les yeux sur la blonde un instant. Elle le reconnut, il était là quand elle avait été enlevée.

« Qu'y a t-il Grey ? » demanda Natsu en se levant.

« Rien de particulier, nous nous dirigeons vers Inran, comme tu l'as ordonné. Je venais voir ce qui te prenait autant de temps. »

Natsu se leva en s'étirant.

« Je vais aller faire un tour sur le pont...vous voulez venir ? » demanda t-il à Lucy.

La jeune femme hésita.

«Pourquoi pas. »

Sur le pont, les pirates s'activaient.

Dans les histoires que Lucy avait entendu sur le compte de Natsu et son équipage, il était question d'une centaine d'hommes, armés jusqu'aux dents. Mais en vérité, ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine.

Et dans le lot, une femme. Une grande brune aux yeux violets qui buvait de la bière en riant aux éclats.

« C'est Kana » lui apprit Natsu. « Elle peut se vanter d'avoir la meilleure descente de tout le bateau. »

La concernée se tourna vers eux à ce moment là et leur adressa un signe de la main et ce qui ressemblait à un « Salut comment ça va ! » avant de tomber en riant sur le pont.

« Je lui dirai de vous tenir compagnie...quand elle ne sera plus bourrée. » sourit Natsu.

Lucy, en demoiselle bien élevée aurait dût être choquée, mais elle sourit. Cette Kana avait l'air de savoir s'amuser et c'était une qualité que la jeune femme appréciait, même si elle avait croisé peu de gens qui la possédait.

Les hommes sur le pont la dévisagèrent à son passage, et elle entendit leurs murmures :

« C'est elle ? »

« Eh ben, si je m'attendais à ça... »

« Elle est sublime. »

La jeune femme soupira. Partout où elle allait, elle n'entendait que des compliments sur sa beauté. Mais personne ne cherchait à en savoir plus sur sa personnalité. L'exemple le plus flagrant était son fiancé, il ne lui avait posé aucune question sur elle ou ses goût, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était son physique.

« Vous n'aimez pas les compliments ? » demanda Natsu.

« Ce ne sont pas les compliments qui m'embêtent, c'est leur sujet. »

Il parut étonné :

« Comment ça ? »

Elle soupira à nouveau.

« Ils ne portent que sur mon physique, personne ne s'intéresse à ma personnalité. »

Il rit :

« Pourtant il y aurait matière à dire sur votre répondant et votre humour, aussi piquants l'un que l'autre. »

Elle rougit. Alors il avait remarqué ? C'était bien le premier, hormis sa mère, qui faisait allusion à son caractère.

La promenade sur le pont fut agréable. Lucy apprit notamment les noms de la plupart des marins :

Il y avait Grey, bien sûr, Gadjeel, un grand brun à l'air patibulaire, Roméo, un garçon d'à peine 14 ans souriant, son père, Macao, un homme d'une bonne quarantaine d'années aux cheveux bleus, son ami Wakaba, qui fumait à longueur de temps, Jellal, un jeune homme discret aux cheveux bleus,...

Elle n'avais pas l'impression d'être une otage, chacun la traitait aimablement, presque comme une amie.

Mais l'un d'eux lui fichait la trouille : Manuke.

Celui-là, Lucy ne l'aimait pas. Il avait le même regard que Leo Zodiac, il la regardait comme si il ne rêvait que de lui arracher sa robe. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise en sa présence.

Lorsque Natsu la reconduisit dans sa cabine ce soir là, elle lui demanda d'une toute petite voix :

« Suis-je en sécurité ici ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda comme si la réponse était évidente :

« Bien sûr, vous êtes notre otage, mais aucun d'entre nous ne vous veux le moindre mal, celui que nous voulons, c'est votre fiancé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il ignora sa question.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité, personne ne vous fera le moindre mal, je vous le promets. »

Il lui sourit. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle lui faisait confiance. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être ce pirate cruel et sanguinaire dont parlaient les rumeurs.

Cependant, il ne lui disait pas tout et Lucy, avant de s'endormir, songea qu'elle devait découvrir ce qu'il lui cachait, car ce n'était pas l'argent de son fiancé qu'il voulait, ça elle en était sêure. Si seul l'argent les intéressait, ils n'auraient eut qu'à piller le manoir.

Qu'est ce que Natsu Dragnir pouvait bien vouloir ?


	7. Chapitre 7: Histoires de pères

Natsu se réveilla peu après l'aube. Il n'avait aucune envie de sortir de son lit. Il était si bien installé, lové contre le corps chaud de Lucy... Le corps de Lucy ?

Il s'écarta d'un bond, manquant de tomber du lit.

La jeune femme bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas.

Il se passa une main sur le front gêné. Il avait dût se rapprocher d'elle dans son sommeil.

Dieu sait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, jamais il n'aurait fait quelque chose d'aussi...intime avec la jeune femme. Si elle s'en était rendue compte elle se serait sûrement énervée.

Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à le regretter, le contact n'était pas désagréable...pas désagréable du tout même.

Il la regarda.

« Elle ressemble à un ange. » se dit il.

Il avait raison. Avec son visage serein et ses cheveux d'or étalés comme une auréole sur l'oreiller, elle semblait sortir tout droit d'un de ces tableaux de maître représentant le paradis.

Le jeune homme resta là quelques instants à l'observer, puis se dirigea vers la table de toilette pour se laver.

Il se lavait toujours à l'eau froide le matin, cela le réveillait. Mais, pensa t-il, il pourrait aller demander de l'eau chaude à la cuisine, pour Lucy, cela lui ferait plaisir.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir kidnappé la jeune femme, mais c'était le seul moyen de pression qu'il avait sur Leo Zodiac.

D'ailleurs, l'idée même qu'une jeune femme telle que Lucy puisse être fiancée avec ce type lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Il se passa le visage à l'eau froide, se débarbouilla, puis enfila ses vêtements et récupéra son sabre, rangée dans un coin de la pièce.

Avant de quitter la cabine, il s'assura que la jeune femme avait tout ce qu'il faut à disposition, puis il sortit, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'ange étendue dans son lit.

Les marins qui étaient de garde la nuit précédente se dirigeaient en baillant vers le dortoir, tandis que les autres se levaient pour se mettre à leurs poste.

Natsu déjeuna avec eux dans la salle qui leur servait de réfectoire.

« Alors » demanda Manuke « Elle est bien au lit ? »

Natsu lui envoya un regard qui le fit frémir.

« Elle dort peut-être dans ma cabine, mais je ne la touche pas. Elle est innocente dans cette affaire, elle ne mérite pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. »

Les autres approuvèrent, tandis que Manuke se ratatinait sur sa chaise.

« Les pirates sont censés se ficher des règles et des lois. » marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

Mais Natsu, qui avait l'ouïe très fine, l'entendit et lui jeta un regard encore plus noir que le précédent.

« Même sans les lois, le viol reste un crime monstrueux, tâche de le retenir. »

L'autre ne répliqua pas et se contenta de plonger le nez dans son bol en rougissant.

Natsu finit son petit déjeuner et quitta la pièce.

Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup Manuke. C'était le dernier arrivant d'un l'équipage, et il le soupçonnait de s'être lancé dans la piraterie uniquement pour vivre de terreur et de pillage.

Il n'aimait pas cela.

Tout les autre étaient là pour la liberté, la solidarité entre les membres de l'équipage et l'aventure.

Car son équipage, et il était fier de le dire, était un peu comme une grande fratrie.

Lorsque Lucy s'éveilla, le soleil n'était pas très haut dans le ciel. Il ne devait pas être plus de 9 heure.

Elle se redressa dans le lit et fouilla la pièce du regard à la recherche de Natsu. Il n'était pas là.

A sa grande surprise, elle ressentit un mélange de soulagement et de déception.

Car elle avait beau être son otage et avoir été enlevée contre sa volonté, elle était bien traitée, le jeune homme et tout l'équipage s'étaient montré corrects, voir amicaux avec elle.

Il lui avait également promis qu'elle ne risquait rien, et il semblait être un homme de parole.

De plus, elle mentirait en prétendant que Natsu ne lui faisait pas d'effet.

Elle ne s'était jamais beaucoup intéressée aux hommes, mais là, c'était...différent...

Elle se leva du lit, s'étira longuement, puis se dirigea vers la table de toilette. Elle y trouva de l'eau tiède et tout le nécessaire pour se laver et s'habiller.

Une fois propre et vêtue de sa robe de la veille, elle avançea vers la porte.

Elle hésita un instant devant la poignée, mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir, une Kana joyeuse et apparement sobre entra en trombe.

« Bien le bonjour Miss Lucy ! »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

« Bonjour Kana. »

La brune se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et soupirant d'aise.

« Natsu aurait aimé vous tenir compagnie en personne, le petit coquin, mais pas de chance, il est très occupé, alors il s'est dit qu'un peu de compagnie féminine vous remonterait le moral. »

Lucy sourit. Sa bonne humeur était communicative.

« Alors, de quoi veux tu parler ? » demanda celle-ci en s'assaillant en tailleur dans le fauteuil.

Lucy s'assit sur le lit.

« On pourrait apprendre à se connaître. » proposa t-elle.

La jeune femme, lui paraissait sympathique et elle avait envie de connaître son histoire, mais surtout, comment elle s'était retrouvée sur ce bateau.

« A la bonne heure, parlez moi un peu de votre vie de Lady, c'est aussi bien qu'on le prétend ? »

Lucy fit la grimace :

« Pas du tout. »

« Mais vous êtes riche, il y a plein de beaux nobles qui sont prêts à tout pour vous et vous êtes libre de chosir le mari que vous voulez, vu que tu es à l'abris des besoins, non ? » demanda la pirate, curieuse.

« C'est mon père qui possède une fortune, moi je vis à ses dépends, il me paye des robes, des bijoux, mais pas de livres. Selon lui, une jeune femme de mon rang doit lire les livres sacrés et c'est tout, pas de romans d'aventure, d'encyclopédie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Et de quels beaux nobles tu parle ? Le plus souvent, ils deviennent gras et paresseux, car ils ont tout la nourriture qu'ils veulent et ils n'ont pas besoin de travailler physiquement ou même de bouger de chez eux. Ceux qui sont riches et beaux sont très rares et toutes les filles leur courent après. »

« Comme votre fiancé ? »

Lucy se renfrogna.

« Oui. Mais nous ne choisissons rarement nos époux. C'est notre père qui trouve l'homme « le plus digne de nous ». Souvent, ces mariages ne servent qu'à former une alliance avec une autre riche famille. Ils se fichent des sentiments. De toute façon, l'épouse devra rester à la maison pour donner des enfants, et si le mari ne la trouve pas à son goût, il pourras toujours la tromper. »

Kana parut indignée :

« Tu veux dire que ton mariage avec ce Leo Zodiac, c'est ton père qui en a décidé et qu'en fait tu n'en veux pas. »

« Exactement. Je n'aime pas cet homme, il est hautain et chaque fois qu'il me regarde, j'ai envie de fuir en courant. »

Kana la fixa un moment :

« Tu n'es pas comme les autres nobles. Eux ils profitent de leurs richesses pour faire ce qu'ils veulent sans se soucier des autres. Mais toi...tu veux juste être libre, je me trompe ? »

« Non, tu as raison, je veux pouvoir aller où bon me semble, choisir mon époux et décider toute seule de mon destin. »

Le regard de Kana s'illumina :

« En parlant de destin, tu veux que je te tire les cartes ? »

Elle sortit un jeu de tarot de sa poche.

« Pourquoi pas. »fit Lucy.

Elle s'assit en face de Kana sur le sol. Celle-ci sortit son jeu, le mélangea, puis le tendis à Lucy :

« Tire trois cartes. »

La blonde s'exécuta.

Kana les aligna, puis retourna la première :

« Alors...tu es oppressée, par un homme...»

Lucy hocha doucement la tête. Elle tira la seconde carte.

« Et tu va y échapper, tu vas acquérir ta liberté et ton bonheur... » poursuivit la brune.

Elle dévoila la dernière carte et fronça les sourcils :

« Grâce...je ne sais pas très bien à quoi, la réussite ? Le bonheur ? »

Elle se redressa.

« Tu vas réussir quelque chose et cela va te libérer de l'homme qui t'oppresse. »

Lucy sourit.

« J'espère que tu as raison. »

« Les cartes ne mentent jamais. » assura Kana, sérieuse comme un pape.

Puis, d'un ton plus doux, elle lui demanda:

« Cet homme...c'est qui ? »

Lucy soupira.

« Je crois que c 'est mon père. »

Kana se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

« Ah ça...les père sont des êtres compliqués...il est comment le tient ? »

Lucy hésita un instant, puis se lança :

« Quand j'était enfant, c'était un homme jovial. Il riait tout le temps, il était amoureux de ma mère, il me protégeait...c'était un peu mon héros...Puis ma mère est morte, et pour noyer son chagrin, il s'est enfermé dans son bureau tous les jours pour travailler, travailler, travailler...et il ne s'est jamais arrêté depuis. Je ne le vois que pour le dîner et il m'adresse à peine la parole. Sa fille, sa petite princesse comme il m'appelais, ne l'intéresse plus. Je n'ai qu'une seule utilité à ses yeux : épouser Leo Zodiac pour assurer un avenir à Port-Hargeon. »

Kana la regarda.

« Je te comprends, le miens ne sait même pas qu'il est père. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Lucy.

« Ouais » marmonna la brune en s'allongeant sur le sol « Tu vois, j'ai toujours vécu avec ma mère. Elle m'élevait seule. On était pauvres, mais heureuse. »

Elle marqua une pause et sa voix trembla un peu :

« Et puis elle est morte et mon petit monde s'est effondré. Dans son testament, elle m'a laissé deux choses : un jeu de carte... » elle montra le tarot posé à coté d'elle. « Et un nom, celui de mon père. »

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre :

« Il s'appelait Guildartz, c'était un pirate avec qui ma mère avait eu une liaison, brève mais passionnée. J'avais 9 ans, j'étais seule et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me protéger. J'ai marché encore et encore, j'ai prit le bateau et j'ai fait tout mon possible pour le retrouver, et j'ai réussis. »

Lucy allait sourire, mais en voyant la mine sombre de Kana, elle se retint.

« J'ai trouvé l'auberge « Fairy Tail ». Elle était dirigée par Makarov, un vieil homme qui y vivait avec son fils, son petit-fils et quelques personnes dans le besoin. Il les logeait, les nourrissait en échange de leur travail à l'auberge. Il m'a accueillie comme un grand-père accueillerait sa petite-fille.

J'avais retrouvé une famille... »

Il y avais tant d'émotions dans sa voix que Lucy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Et puis un jour, un grand type nommé Guildartz a franchit la porte de l'auberge... »

« Ton père ? »

« Oui. C'était un ami de Makarov. Il dirigeait un petit équipage pirate et revenait à l'auberge de temps à autres. Je l'ai vu, il m'a salué, il m'a sourit...mais je ne lui ai pas dit. La fois suivante non plus, et la fois d'après encore moins. Je n'ai jamais osé lui avouer. »

Lucy ne put se retenir. Elle se pencha vers Kana et la prit dans ses bras. L'autre lui rendit son étreinte.

« Je suis désolée, ta vie n'a pas été rose. »

« La tienne non plus, avoir un père qui vous ignore c'est pire que pas de père du tout. »

Lucy sourit.

« On se tutoie maintenant ? »

Kana rit :

« Il faut croire, tu préférerai que ce ne sois pas le cas ? »

« Non, je préfère quand les gens me tutoient, c'est plus naturel. »

« J'suis d'accord avec toi. » sourit sa nouvelle amie. « Bon, je vais voir si Natsu est disponible pour te tenir compagnie, j'ai l'impression que l'alchimie marche entre vous. Et puis je dois aller aider Elfman en cuisine. »

Kana la salua en souriant puis quitta la pièce.

Jamais Lucy n'aurait imaginé devenir l'amie d'une pirate, surtout alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures. Mais Kana avait quelque chose, une bonne humeur et un enthousiasme communicatif qui la rendaient attachante.

En fait, Lucy n'avait pas l'impression d'être une otage sur ce bateau. Elle se sentait en confiance, elle appréciait les gens.

Soudain, la poignée de la porte tourna.

« Natsu ? Vous êtes déjà... »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, ce n'était pas Natsu.

C'était Manuke.

« Eh bien ma belle, on est toute seule ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il se jeta sur elle pour tenter d'arracher sa robe.

« Non ! » cria t-elle.

La jeune femme se débattit, mordit la main qui tentait de la bâillonner et lui envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Il jura :

« Sale garce ! »

Il lui donna un coup à l'estomac, lui coupant presque le souffle.

Désespérée, la jeune femme cria le seul nom qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« NATSU ! »


	8. Chapitre 8: Sauvetage et regrets

Soudain, une force inconnue tira l'agresseur vers l'arrière.

« Bâtard ! »

Lucy en aurait pleuré de soulagement... c'était la voix de Natsu !

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, juste à temps pour voir le jeune homme aux cheveux roses écraser son poing en plein sur le nez de Manuke.

« Connard ! » lâcha t-il, au comble de la fureur.

Les cris alertèrent les autres membres d'équipages : Grey, Kana et Gadjeel ne tardèrent pas à débarquer en courant, suivis de Romeo et Arzak.

« Salopard ! » hurla Kana en comprenant ce qui s'était passé.

Elle se rua vers Manuke et lui aurait probablement arraché les yeux si elle n'avait pas été retenue par Grey au passage.

Le fautif était désormais par terre, tentant d'étancher le flot de sang qui coulait de son nez.

« Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire de ce déchet ? » demanda Grey d'une voix froide, en le désignant du menton.

« Ce n'est pas un homme, un homme, un vrai ne se comporte pas comme ça. » cracha Elfman à son tour.

Natsu jeta un regard haineux au coupable.

« Jetez le dans la cale et attachez le . » lâcha t-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

Les autres acquiescèrent et quittèrent la pièce.

Natsu se tourna alors vers Lucy. Toute haine avait déserté ses yeux, ils n'exprimaient plus que de l'inquiétude.

Il se pencha vers la jeune femme, qui restait assise, les yeux dans le vague.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda t-il en lui effleurant la joue.

Elle prononça des mots, mais si bas que Natsu ne put les saisir.

« Que dites vous ? »

« Vous m'aviez promis...vous aviez promis que je ne risquais rien ! »

Ses yeux chocolat étaient plein de larmes. Elle repoussa rageusement la main du jeune homme et se laissa tomber sur le lit pour se mettre à pleurer. Il esquissa un nouveau geste dans sa direction, mais elle lui hurla dessus :

« Laissez moi ! »

Natsu pinça les lèvres.

Oui, il lui avait promis qu'elle serait en sécurité avec lui et oui il avait manqué à sa promesse.

Il aurait dût savoir que cet enfoiré de Manuke représentait une menace potentielle pour la jeune femme. Il aurait dût deviner ses intentions. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il se leva sans un mot et quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers la cale.

Il allait faire regretter à ce salopard d'être né.

Lucy se réveilla deux heures plus tard, allongée sur le lit de Natsu. Elle se redressa pour se frotter les yeux. Elle avait dût s'endormir après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle avait faillit être violée.

Cette simple pensée la fit trembler de tous ses membres.

Elle s'était sentie en sécurité sur le bateau, plus encore que chez elle avec ce fichu mariage arrangé, mais après cet incident, elle n'était plus sûre de se sentir à nouveau en sécurité où que ce soit.

Elle secoua brusquement la tête.

Non, elle était stupide de penser cela.

Natsu et les autre n'y étaient pour rien dans l'histoire, le seul fautif, c'était Manuke. Les autre n'avaient jamais cautionné son acte, ils s'étaient même montrés hostiles envers lui en découvrant ce qu'il avait voulu lui faire.

Elle rougit de honte en pensant à la façon dont elle avait parlé à Natsu quand il lui avait demandé si elle allait bien.

Elle avait été odieuse avec lui, alors qu'il avait empêché Manuke de la violer.

Elle lui devait des excuses. D'ailleurs, pourquoi attendre ?

Elle se leva, décidée à se faire pardonner, quand elle remarqua des bruits venant du pont.

Quelqu'un se battait là haut.

Aussitôt, elle fila comme une flèche hors de la pièce. Une seule pensée l'animait.

« Est ce que Natsu et les autres vont bien ? »

Elle traversa le couloir, arriva au escaliers, qu'elle monta en triple vitesse et déboula sur le pont.

Il y avait des cobats dans toutes les directions.

Natsu et les autres affrontaient ce qui semblait être d'autres pirates. Ceux-ci étaient beaucoup plus nombreux.

Lucy aperçut Kana qui affrontait deux hommes. Elle se débarrassa facilement du premier, le jetant par dessus bord, mais le second faillit la blesser. Cependant, la brune était agile, elle esquiva sans problème l'attaque, et parvint à avoir son adversaire, qui ne s'y attendait pas et alla, comme son adversaire, faire un beau plongeon par dessus bord.

Plus loin, trois hommes tentaient tant bien que mal d'échapper aux poings dévastateurs d'Elfman, tandis que Grey se débarrassait de son adversaire sans effort.

Lucy chercha Natsu du regard. Quand elle le repéra enfin, elle poussa un cri d'effroi.

Tandis qu'il affrontait un homme presque deux fois plus grand que lui, un autre s'apprêtait à l'embrocher par derrière.

L'adversaire de Natsu était coriace. Il s'était débarrassé sans problème des autres, mais celui-là, c'était une autre paire de manche.

Il le connaissait de réputation : c'était le capitaine Dent de Sabre. Surnommé ainsi à cause de ses longues dents qu'il s'était lui-même taillé en pointes.

C'était un colosse, encore plus grand qu'Elfman. Il dépassait Natsu de plusieurs têtes, alors que le jeune homme était déjà de belle taille, et il avait une force quasi surhumaine.

Mais Natsu était presque aussi fort et surtout beaucoup plus rapide. Le combat s'éternisait encore et encore.

Enfin, il aperçut une faille dans la défense de son adversaire, qui commençait à se fatiguer.

Il s'apprêtait à frapper, quand une voix féminine l'interpella :

« NATSU ! Derrière toi ! »

Il se retourna brusquement, juste à temps pour bloquer le poignard qu'un des sbires de dent de sabre s'apprêtait à lui enfoncer dans le dos. Il poussa l'homme par dessus de bastingage, puis se retourna.

Il faillit s'étouffer :

Debout au milieu des combats, Lucy le regardait, horrifiée, sans voir l'homme au poignard qui avançait dans son dos.

Tout se passa très vite. Natsu planta une dague dans la jambe de Dent de Sabre, qui tomba à genoux avec un grand cri, puis il s'élança à travers les combats.

« Lucy ! »

Il arriva juste au moment où la lame allait plonger dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il plongea pour faire barrière de son corps.

« Attention ! »

La lame manqua son dos, mais il sentit une vive brûlure à l'épaule. Il serra les dents tandis qu'elle poussait un cri d'effroi. Il serra les dents et se tourna vers celui qui l'avait frappé.

Il s'en débarrassa en trois coups de sabre.

Puis, il se retourna vers Lucy :

« Ne restez pas là ! »

Elle sembla hésiter, puis acquiesça et descendit les escaliers, non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil angoissé.

Natsu regarda Dent de Sabre, qui était toujours de l'autre coté du pont, appuyé contre le bastingage, tentant d'arrêter de le saignement de sa cuisse transpercée.

Ses hommes étaient ou mort ou avaient fuit. Seuls quelques rares survivants se battaient encore.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le capitaine ennemis.

Quand il le vit arriver, celui-ci poussa un cri de rage, qui se mua en un gémissement plaintif.

« Salamander... »

Natsu le regarda.

Cet homme était une ordure de la pire espèce. Il avait massacré des villages entiers d'innocents pour prendre leurs richesses et il avait fait des prisonniers pour les torturer simplement parce qu'il se délectait de la souffrance des autres.

Il état le mal incarné, il ne méritait pas de vivre.

« Je vais te renvoyer là d'où tu viens, en enfer. » Lâcha Natsu d'une voix froide.

Et il l'acheva d'un coup en plein coeur. Le corps glissa et tomba dans la mer, avec le reste de ses hommes.

Il se redressa. Le reste de l'équipage vint le rejoindre.

« Prenez ce qui peut nous servir, cherchez des prisonniers, si il y en a laissez les partir avec le bateau, si pas, brûlez le. »

Il leur indiqua le bateau ennemi, ancré juste à coté du leur.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

Natsu, lui s'éloigna vers l'infirmerie. Sa blessure à l'épaule n'était pas profonde, mais elle lui faisait un mal de chien. Il y jeta un bref coup d'oeil, avant de l'enrouler dans un bandage.

Ce n'était que temporaire, ce soir ils arriveraient à Inran et il pourrait se faire soigner correctement.

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et songea à son combat contre Dent de Sabre.

Lucy lui avait fait une peur bleue. Non mais quelle idée de venir au beau milieu des combats ? Elle se serait fait tuée si il n'avait pas été là !

Cependant, elle aussi lui avait sauvé la vie. Sans elle, il se serait fait embrocher par l'homme de main de Dent de sabre.

Il devait la remercier, et aussi s'excuser pour l'accident avec Manuke. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs toujours dans la cale, couvert de bleus, le nez cassé et probablement une ou deux côtes cassées.

Mais c'était loin d'être finit, il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait voulut faire à Lucy.

Car Natsu ne le lui pardonnerai jamais.


	9. Chapitre 9: Bienvenue à Inran

Lucy était assise sur le lit de la cabine, pâle comme la mort.

Natsu avait été blessé et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Si elle était sagement restée dans la cabine, elle ne se serait pas mise en danger et il n'aurait pas été blessé.

Elle avait une raison supplémentaire de s'excuser auprès de lui...

Elle se leva pour aller lui parler, quand un éclat bleu attira son attention. Près du hublot, se tenait un petit perroquet bleu et blanc.

« Eh bien, qu'est ce que tu fais là mon mignon ? » demanda la jeune femme en s'en approchant.

L'oiseau sauta jusqu'à un perchoir que la jeune femme n'avait encore jamais remarqué et l'observa avec curiosité.

« Tu es le fameux oiseau qui fait des allers retours entre chez moi et le bateau ? » pensa t-elle à voix haute.

« Aye sir ! » s'écria l'oiseau avec une petite voix aiguë.

La jeune femme sursauta avant d'éclater de rire.

« Alors tu parle... »

« Oui, c'est moi qui lui ai apprit. »

Surprise, Lucy se retourna d'un bond pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Natsu.

« Natsu je... »

« Nous sommes arrivés à Inran. » lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette île, mais elle devait être très spéciale aux yeux du jeune homme pour qu'un sourire aussi grand éclaire son visage.

« J'arrive. » lui sourit elle.

Un gros poids s'enleva de ses épaules quand elle réalisa qu'il allait bien. Sa blessure ne devais pas être grave. Elle le suivit tandis que le perroquet sautait sur son épaule pour frotter sa petite tête contre ses cheveux.

« C'est beau l'amourrrrrrrrr ! » s'écria t-il de sa voix aiguë.

« Ca veut dire qu'il vous aime bien. » dit Natsu en souriant « Au fait, il s'appelle Happy. »

Inran, aussi surnommée l'antre de la débauche, était une île...particulière.

Elle était connue pour être un repaire de pirates et bandits en tout genre.

Les rues étaient mal éclairée, et l'on y croisait régulièrement des gens ivres, des vendeurs d'alcool de contrebande et des prostituées.

Si le père de Lucy savait qu'elle se trouvait en ce moment même sur cette fameuse île, il ferait une attaque cardiaque.

Cependant, loin d'être dégoûtée par les gens qui l'entouraient, la jeune femme fut touchée par la misère de l'endroit.

Elle vit une fille d' à peu près son âge qui mendiait dans la rue, vêtue d' une robe trouée de partout. Elle-même se sentait honteuse de porter la robe de velours violette que Natsu lui avait donné le matin même, alors que cette pauvre fille n'avait même pas de quoi s'habiller correctement.

Comment avait elle put vivre pendant 17 longues années sans se douter de la misère qu'il régnait un peu partout dans le monde, pendant qu'elle, était tranquille et à l'abris de tout les besoins dans le manoir. C'était peut-être une cage, mais une cage dorée.

« Ne vous préoccupez pas de cette fille. »

Elle sursauta. Natsu s'était glissé à coté d'elle pour lui parler.

« Elle se fait passer pour mendiante afin de voler les gens ivres qui pullulent dans ces rues. C'est une stratégie fréquente ici. »

La jeune femme en resta muette de stupeur.

Elle se retourna pour voir la fille compter une petite liasse de billets avec un sourire mauvais tandis qu'un ivrogne s'éloignait, inssouciant du tour qu'elle lui avait joué.

« Les habitants ne sont pas vraiment des enfants de choeur... » lâcha Natsu.

Il semblait dégoûté, mais son visage redevint vite souriant au moment où il arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment en brique qui ressemblait à une auberge.

Au dessus de la porte, une plaque de bois indiquait en lettres d'or :

« Fairy Tail »

« Heureusement, il y a encore des gens bien sur cette île ! » s'exclama Natsu

Et il poussa les portes d'un grand coup de pied pour pénétrer dans la salle principale de l'auberge.

« Salut les gens ! » lança t-il à la cantonade.

« Natsu, t'es rentré ? »

« Natsu Les gars ! »

Aussitôt, les membres de l'équipage filèrent retrouver leurs proches.

Lucy vit notamment Arzak qui courait embrasser une jeune femme aux cheveux verts, tandis qu'une petite fille qui de toute évidence était la leur, riait à leurs cotés.

« Natsu ! »

Une fille d'environ 14 ans aux longs cheveux bleus et aux grands yeux marron se précipita aussitôt dans les bras du jeune homme. Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte.

« Salut Wendy, ça fait un bail, dis donc, tu n'aurais pas un peu grandis ? »

Il lui tapota le sommet du crâne et elle rosit de fierté.

« Si un peu, mais... »

« Natsu ! »

Une autre fille venait de surgir.

Environ l'âge de Lucy, les cheveux blancs coupés courts et de grands yeux bleus.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Natsu, qui manqua de tomber.

Lucy ressentit un petit pincement au coeur, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Natsu rendit son étreinte à la nouvelle venue, mais avec moins d'enthousiasme.

« Salut Lisanna, ça va ? »

« Super, je suis si contente que tu sois revenu ! »

Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur Lucy et son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil.

« C'est qui ça ? » demanda t-elle, méfiante.

Lucy ne savait pas trop quoi dire, le regard de la dénommée Lisanna la mettait mal à l'aise.

« C'est Lucy Heartfilia, notre otage, Lucy, voici ma petite soeur Wendy » dit il en désignant la gamine aux cheveux bleus, qui la salua d'un grand sourire « Et mon amie d'enfance, Lisana, la petite soeur d'Elfman. »

« Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air d'un otage, pourquoi n'est elle pas menottée ? » renchérit celle-ci sans saluer la blonde.

Natsu leva les yeux au ciel en se détachant brusquement de la jeune fille.

« N'importe quoi, bon, où est papy ? Venez Lucy, j'aimerai vous le présenter. »

Et il attrapa la main de la jeune femme pour l'emmener avec lui, sous le regard courroucé de Lisanna.

Ils avancèrent vers le bar, derrière lequel se tenait une grande jaune femme, qui ne pouvait être que la soeur de Lisanna, elles avaient les même cheveux blancs et les mêmes yeux bleus.

« Salut Mira ! » la salua le jeune homme.

« Salut Natsu ! Tu ne me présente pas ton amie ? »

« Bien sûr, Mairajane-Lucy, Lucy-Mirajane. »

La barmaid sourit chaleureusement à Lucy.

« Enchantée de vous rencontrer. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

« Bon » déclara Natsu « Où est le v... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une voix caverneuse de fit entendre :

« C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentre gamin ? »

Lucy sursaua et se retourna pour trouver le colosse à qui appartenait cette voix.

Mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne vit qu'un tout petit homme, d'âge avancé au large sourire.

« Le vieux ! »

Le jeune homme lui offrit une accolade qui manqua de faire tomber le petit homme. Celui-ci sourit et s'assit sur le bar, tandis que Mirajane déposait une chope de bière devant lui. Il bu une longue gorgée avant de d'adresser à Natsu.

« Alors gamin, cette enquête, raconte moi. »

Natsu s'assit sur un tabouret et invita Lucy à l'imiter.

Le vieil homme jeta un regard appréciateur à la jeune femme.

« Eh bien, tu as fait de belles rencontre dis moi... »

La jeune femme sourit au vieil homme. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais il lui semblait sympathique.

« Papy, je te présente Lucy Haertfilia, c'est notre otage. »

Les yeux bleus du vieil homme s'agrandirent.

« Un otage ? »

Natsu parut mal à l'aise. Le vieil homme le remarqua. Il finit sa bière, puis quitta le bar, leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Natsu suivit le vieux Makarov jusqu'à son bureau, non sans avoir confié Lucy aux bons soins de Wendy avant.

Une fois la porte du bureau refermé, Makarov s'assit et le regarda.

« Alors, que s'est il passé ? »

Natsu prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

« Nous sommes arrivés au manoir Haertfilia il y a trois jours. Une source fiable m'avait assurée que Leo Zodiac s'y trouvait. Nous avons tenus les serviteurs en joue en attendant que le gouverneur et Zodiac descendent, mais c'est Lucy, la fille du gouverneur, qui est arrivée. Elle m'a apprit qu'elle était fiancée à Zodiac, et que son père et lui étaient partit en voyage d'affaire pour une durée indéterminée. Je devais avoir un moyen de pression sur lui et j'ai dit à Lucy de venir avec moi.

Elle a accepté à condition qu'aucun domestique ne soit blessé. »

Makarov sembla réfléchir un instant :

« Je vois...vous l'avez traitée correctement au moins ? »

Natsu rougis et baissa la tête.

« Eh bien quoi ? »

« Elle dors dans ma cabine, elle a à manger à boire comme n'importe quel membre de l'équipage, et tout le monde s'est montré gentil avec elle, sauf... »

« Sauf ? »

« Sauf Manuke, un connard qui nous a rejoint il y à trois mois. Il a tenté de la violer. »

Le vieil homme blêmit.

« Ce salaud est attaché au fond de la cale, je lui ai fait passer le pire quart d'heure de sa vie. »

« Que copte tu en faire ? »

« Je vais suivre la tradition et l'abandonner sur une île avec un pistolet armé d'une seule balle. Avec un peu de chance, il aura le bon goût de se la coller en pleine tête. » cracha le jeune homme.

Makarov approuva.

« Et comment garde tu contact avec le père de Lucy et Leo Zodiac ? » demanda t-il.

« Happy vole jusqu'au manoir une fois tout les 5 jours. Quand Haertfilia sera rentré il enverra un message pour le signaler et je lui ferai parvenir des instructions pour que je puisse coincer Zodiac »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête une fois de plus.

« Quand je pense que Lucy est fiancée avec ce connard. » marmonna Natsu.

« Peut-être l'aime t-elle. » suggéra son aîné.

« Non, Kana et elle en ont parlé, c'est un mariage de pur intérêt dont elle ne veut pas, et je trouve ça abominable de l'y contraindre ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais pour le moment, elle est en sécurité avec toi et loin de lui. Et puis, ne nous laissons pas plomber le moral avec tout cela, allons fêter ton retour avec les autres ! »

« Alors comme ça vous êtes la fille d'un gouverneur ?! » s'exclama Wendy, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Oui, celui de Port-Hargeon, tu connais ? » demanda Lucy, assise à une table avec Wendy, Lisanna et Kana.

La petite aux cheveux bleus sombres rougit légèrement.

« En fait, je n'ai pratiquement jamais quitté cette île depuis que j'y suis arrivée, avant je vivais dans l'est. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, je vivais avec ma mère, mais quand elle estmorte, je me suis retrouvée toute seule, et à 6 ans, j'éavais peu de chances de survivre livrée à moi-même, et puis Makarov m'a trouvé et il m'a ramené ici pour m'élever comme sa petite-fille, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Natsu, qui est devenu mon grand frère. »

« Quelle histoire. » murmura Lucy, en imaginant la toute petite Wendy livrée à elle même.

« Et vous » fit la petite fille « Ce doit être génial d'être la fille d'un gouverneur. »

Lucy fit une légère grimace.

« Au début oui, mais quand j'avais 10 ans, ma mère est morte et mon père a noyé son chagrin dans le travail, il m'a pratiquement ignorée pendant 7 ans, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de me marier à Leo Zodiac pour pouvoir en tirer profit. Du coup, je me retrouve avec un fiancé riche, beau, mais imbu de lui-même et fermé d'esprit que je n'aime pas du tout. »

Wendy la regarda, horrifiée.

« Comment peut on vendre son enfant juste pour tirer des profits personnels !? » s'écria t-elle, indignée.

Cependant, elle reprit son air doux et sourit à Lucy :

« En fait, c'est plutôt une bonne chose que Natsu vous ai prit en otage. »

La blonde lui rendit son sourire :

« Oui..mais au fait, arrêtez tous de me vouvoyer, ça fait 17 ans que les autres nobles me vouvoient, et j'en ai marre! »

Les autres autres pouffèrent, sauf Lisanna qui continuait à la fixer froidement.

« Tu n'as aucun droit de te plaindre, Lucy Heartfilia. » lâcha t-elle « Alors qu'il y a des dizaines de filles pauvres qui donneraient tout pour être à ta place au lieu de crever de faim dans la rue. »

Les autre la regardèrent, choquées.

« Lisanna ! Comment tu peux dire un truc pareil ?! » s'exclama Wendy « Excuse toi ! »

La fille aux cheveux blancs la regarda d'un air hautain :

« Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'avoir raison ! »

Kana allait répliquer, mais Lucy la devança :

« Chacun ses opinion Lisanna. » dit elle calmement « Si certaines sont prêtes à se vendre à un homme vicieux pour s'assurer une vie de luxe, grand bien leur fasse, c'est leur choix, mais ce n'est pas le mien. »

L'autre se leva, furieuse :

« Espèce de sale... »

« De sale quoi ? »

Les filles de retournèrent brusquement. Natsu se tenait derrière Lisanna, l'air passablement furieux, tandis que la salle était plongée dans un silence de mort.

« De sale garce pourrie gâtée. Elle rechigne un mariage arrangé alors que des filles miséreuses qui rêveraient d'être à sa place il y en a des dizaines ! » S'écria t-elle.

Les pupilles du jeune homme semblèrent se réduire à deux fentes menaçantes quand il lui répondit d'un ton dur comme le roc :

« Si je te proposais d'épouser le gouverneur Lafval pour vivre à l'abris du besoin, le ferais tu ? »

Lisanna poussa un hoquet horrifié :

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, il a 50 ans et c'est un vieil obsédé, alors que...»

« C'est exactement la même chose! » la coupa t-il « En plus, toi tu as Elfman et Mirajane pour te protéger d'une telle chose, Lucy, elle, n'a plus personne ! Alors sois gentille et ne parle pas de choses dont tu ne sais rien. »

La jeune femme piqua un fard et regarda autours d'elle à la recherche de soutient. Mais personne pas même son frère et sa soeur, ne semblait approuver sa conduite méprisante.

Elle quitta précipitamment la pièce, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard noir à Lucy.


	10. Chapitre 10: Pardon

Une fois Lisanna partie, Natsu se tourna vers Lucy.

« Ça va ? » demanda t-il en voyant la mine triste de la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolée » s'excusa t-elle « A peine arrivée je déclenche déjà des problèmes. »

Natsu allait répondre, mais Mirajane le devança :

« Non ce n'est pas ta faute, ma petite soeur n'avait pas à te juger ni te parler sur ce ton. » dit-elle d'un ton ferme en regardant la porte par laquelle Lisanna était sortie « J'iras lui parler plus tard. »

Lucy se sentit soulagée en voyant que personne ne semblait lui en tenir rigueur.

« Bon, oublions ce petit incident et faisons la fête ! » s'écria Makarov.

« OUAIS ! » approuvèrent les autres en choeur.

Aussitôt, Mirajane retrouva son sourire et fila derrière le bar pour servir des pintes de bière.

« Venez les filles, allons chercher à boire. » proposa Kana en les entraînant vers le bar.

Lucy la suivit en riant, mais fut arrêtée dans son élan par Gadjeel.

« Dis Lucy, je peux te poser une question ? » demanda t-il.

« Bien sûr, qu'y a t-il ? »

Elle fut surprise, presque amusée, de voir le colosse brun rougir et chercher ses mots.

« Eh bien, la petite servante qu'on a tenu en joue chez toi, celle avec les cheveux bleus... »

« Oui ? »

« Quel est son nom ? »

La jeune fille sourit.

« C'est ma meilleure amie, elle s'appelle Levy, Levy McGarden. »

« D'accord, merci. » dit il en s'éloignant, rouge comme une pivoine.

Lucy s'assit au bar pour siroter une limonade avec Wendy tandis que Kana s'enfilait un tonneau de bière.

« Lucy » fit Mirajane en se penchant vers elle « Je suis vraiment désolée pour le comportement de ma soeur, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. »

La jeune blonde balaya l'excuse d'un geste de la main :

« Ce n'est rien. »

La barmaid lui sourit.

« Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, ça se voit. Au fait, tu ne veux pas goûter la bière ? Elle vient de l'île de Chimay et c'est une des meilleures du pays ! »

La blonde hésita un instant.

Son père ne lui avait jamais permis de boire de l'alcool, il disait que boire était digne d'une femme perdue de réputation. Mais à présent se dit elle, elle était loin de son père et de ses restrictions, alors elle saisit la pinte que Mira lui tendait et bu une longue gorgée.

La bière légèrement amère lui réchauffa la gorge. Elle finit son verre d'une traite, sous les regards amusés de Mirajane, Wendy et Natsu, qui les avait rejoint entre temps.

« Eh bien ! » lança t-il « Sacré descente. »

La blonde rit.

« Mais je suis loin d'égaler celle de Kana. » tout en parlant, elle indiqua la brune, qui, tranquillement installée sur un tonneau, vidait pinte après pintes à une vitesse phénoménale.

Soudain, de la musique retentit. Certains avaient sortit leurs instruments et commençèrent à jouer une mélodie entraînante ( Note de l'auteur : pour ceux et celles qui voudraient écouter la musique, il s'agit du thème d'Happy de l'anime Fairy Tail)

Aussitôt, une piste de danse se forma au centre de la pièce.

Natsu tendit une main à Lucy.

« Dansez vous mademoiselle Haertfilia ? » demanda t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

La jeune femme sourit :

« Mais avec plaisir, Mr. Dragnir. »

Elle le suivit sur la piste, sous le regard intéressée de Mirajane.

« Je crois comprendre pourquoi Lisanna en veut autant à Lucy... »

« Je n'ai jamais dansé sur une musique comme celle-là » avoua Lucy une fois arrivée au milieu des danseurs.

« Ce n'est rien, faites comme moi. » lui dit le jeune homme en lui souriant, l'air complice.

Il lui prit les deux mains pour les faire tourner tout les deux, en même temps que les autres danseurs. Elle se laissa guider dans chaque mouvements, tournant, valsant,...

A la fin, Natsu posa ses mains sur les hanches de Lucy et avec un petit sourire en coin, la souleva pour la faire tourner dans les airs.

La jeune femme rit.

Quand Natsu la reposa au sol., il s'aperçut que son coeur battait à un rythme effréné.

Les autres les applaudirent, mais Natsu le remarqua à peine, subjugué par les yeux chocolats de Lucy, qui pétillaient de bonheur.

Une fois la soirée terminée, les gens encore hilares se dirigèrent vers les nombreuses chambres de l'auberge.

Assise sur le lit de sa chambre, Lucy soupira.

« Quelle soirée... » murumura t-elle en souriant.

Elle avait adoré chaque moment, hormis sa petite prise de bec avec l'amie d'enfance de Natsu.

Natsu...elle devait aller lui présenter ses excuses !

Chaque fois qu'elle avait voulu le faire, un élément extérieur l'en avait empêché, mais cette fois, elle le ferait.

Elle se leva et quitta sa chambre.

Natsu était logé dans la chambre voisine de la sienne. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, et s'apprêtait à frapper, mais elle hésita un instant. Et si il dormait ? Elle n'y avait pas songé, mais il était très tard, peut-être valait il mieux attendre le lendemain matin.

Elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

« Pour la dernière fois Lisanna, non. »

« C'est à cause d'elle c'est ça ? »

Lucy resta figée.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait Natsu, visiblement agacé, entrain de mettre Lisanna dehors.

Quand ils aperçurent Lucy, le premier parut surpris, la seconde, furieuse.

« Lucy ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là. »

« Je...hum..je voulais vous parler. »

« Oh et bien entrez, Lisanna allait partir, n'est ce pas ? »

Celle-ci jeta un regard de biche perdue à Natsu, avant de se renfrogner et elle passa en trombe devant Lucy pour s'éloigner dans le couloir.

« Entrez. » fit Natsu en s'écartant.

La jeune femme s'éxecuta.

La chambre de Natsu était identique à la sienne. Même parquet de bois clair, même grand lit à baldaquin aux draps rouges et dorés et même meubles en chêne.

Elle s'assit sur le lit.

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

« Eh bien, de quoi vouliez vous me parler ? »

Lucy inspira, prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :

« Je voulais m'excuser pour ma conduite de ce matin, je n'aurais pas dû t vous repousser de la sorte, vous aviez empêché Manuke de me violer et moi je vous ai reproché de ne pas me protéger. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit, indulgent.

« Vous étiez choquée, c'est normal que vous ayez mal réagit. Et puis je suis fautif aussi dans cette histoire, j'aurais dût me douter que Manuke tenterai de s'en prendre à vous. »

La jeune femme poursuivit :

« Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour ceci » dit elle en caressant le bandage sur l'épaule du jeune homme, déclenchant une série de frisson dans tout son corps. « Si je n'étais pas sortie de la cabine, vous n'auriez pas été blessé. »

Elle semblait si navrée, si triste, que Natsu ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue dans un geste rassurant. Il lui releva ensuite le menton pour qu'elle le regarde :

« Hey, vous oubliez que vous m'avez aussi sauvé la vie, sans vous, l'homme de main de Dent de Sabre m'aurait embroché. »

La jeune femme lui sourit :

« Vous me pardonnez donc ? »

Il lui rendit son sourire :

« A une seule condition... »

« Laquelle ? »

« Que vous ne mettiez plus jamais votre vie en danger comme tout à l'heure, non mais, sortir sur le pont en plein combat sans arme, vous êtes folle ! »

La jeune femme rit doucement.

« Je vous le promet. »

Il la regarda.

« Et vous, vous me pardonnez ? »

Elle le dévisagea, surprise :

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Pour ne pas avoir deviné les intentions de Manuke et pour vous avoir inquiété avec ma blessure. »

« A deux conditions... »

« Deux ? Vous êtes dure en affaire, mais bon, quelle sont elles ? »

« La première, que vous m'appreniez à me battre, afin que je ne sois plus un fardeau à l'avenir en cas d'attaque. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« D'accord, et la seconde ? »

« Que vous répondiez à deux questions très importantes, ici et maintenant. Il me faut des réponses... »

« Très bien, je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir. »

« Oh et j'ajoute une dernière condition. » ajouta précipitamment la jeune femme.

« Laquelle ? » fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel .

« Après avoir répondu à mes questions, vous me parlerez de vos voyages, et des îles que vous avez visité. »

Le jeune homme la regarda. Ses yeux pétillaient d'impatience, cela lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

« Vous n'avez jamais voyagé n'est ce pas ? »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Non, je n'ai jamais quitté le manoir. Tout ce que je sais du monde extérieur, je l'ai lus dans les livres. »

Natsu ressentit un pincement au coeur. Lucy était comme un oiseau : belle, légère, curieuse de découvrir le monde, et malgré cela, son père l'avait enfermée pendat des années dans une cage dorée, privé de son affection.

« Bon » fit il pour détendre l'atmosphère « J'accepte votre troisième condition, et si nous commencions ce fameux interrogatoire, parce que mine de rien, il est tard. »

La jeune femme retrouva son énergie.

« Vous avez raison. »

Elle s'assit plus confortablement sur le lit et commença :

« Pour commencer, j'ai remarqué que vous n'étiez pas un pirate comme les autres. »

Cette remarque fit sourire Natsu.

« Vous n'avez rien volé au manoir. » poursuivit t-elle « vous m'avez prise en otage, mais vous ne m'avez fait aucun mal et vous avez sévèrement punis le seul membre de votre équipage qui a tenté d'abuser de moi vous avez éliminé un tyran des mers mais aucun des navires marchands que nous avons croisé,...Quel genre de pirate êtes vous au juste ? »

Natsu se lança :

« Je suis les traces du vieux. Mon équipage et moi, comme le vieux en son temps, on s'est lancé dans la piraterie pour la liberté, la camaraderie, l'aventure,...pas pour vivre de terreurs et de pillages. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, puis enchaîna sur sa seconde question :

« Ma question la plus importante est la suivante, que lui voulez vous exactement à Leo Zodiac ? »

Natsu la regarda :

« Je ne suis pas sûr que vous aimiez ce que je vais vous dire. »

« Je m'en fiche. »

« Très bien, mais je vous préviens, l'histoire est longue. »

« Peu importe. »

Le jeune homme soupira et commença son récit :

« Je déteste l'injustice et le crime Les criminels qui échappent à leur peine, les bandits des mers qui oppriment les pauvres et attaquent les navires marchands,... Alors j'ai rencontré Mr. Yajima, le ministre de la justice de Fiore, et je lui ai proposé mon aide :

j'enquête sur des bandits ou des criminels sur les côtes et les île de Fiore et je fais la chasse aux autres pirates et en échange, je peux récupérer leurs trésors et la marine ne peut m'arrêter, j'ai une lettre apposée du sceau du ministre qui prouve qu'il protège l'équipage. »

La jeune femme le regarda, impressionnée.

« Pourquoi ne pas devenir corsaire alors ? » demanda t-elle.

Le jeune homme fit la grimace.

« Enquêter et débarrasser les 7 mers d'ordures et de criminels, d'accord, mais recevoir des ordres, très peu pour moi. C'est moi qui décide sur quelles affaires j'enquête, je reste libre. »

Elle rit, mais se stoppa net en comprenant une chose.

« Mais...si le ministre vous demande de vous occuper de criminels, ça veut dire que... »

Le jeune homme la regarda, désolé.

"C'est cette partie de l'histoire qui risque de ne pas vous plaire. »

Elle soutint son regard :

« Dites moi. »

« Il y a trois mois, le ministre m'a confié une nouvelle affaire. Mr. Zodiac senior, le propriétaire de la compagnie commerciale était soupçonné d'un des pires crimes qui soit : le trafic d'esclaves. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée.

« J'ai donc mené mon enquête. Effectivement, dans les îles où les bateau de la compagnie Zodiac s'arrêtent, des personnes disparaissaient. En général, entre 3 et 5 à la fois. Cela peu paraître peu comme ça, mais vu le nombre d'îles où les bateaux accostaient, cela fait un paquet de personnes à la fin. Ensuite, j'ai découvert que senior était malade et que c'était son fils Leo qui dirigeait désormais la compagnie en son nom depuis le mois de janvier, ce qui correspondait aux premières disparitions inexpliquées dans les îles. Nous savons également que certaines cales des bateau Zodiac ne sont pas fouillée. Elle sont fermée à clé et Leo prétend qu'elles sont condamnées, ou que la serrure est trop rouillée pour être ouverte.

Je sûr qu'il est coupable, mais il me manque la preuve de ses actes. »

Natsu s'arrêta et regarda la jolie blonde. Son visage exprimait de la colère, du dégoût et de la résignation.

« Quelle ordure. »

« Oui, c'est pas faux. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

« C'est pour ça que vous m'avez enlevée, pour avoir un moyen de pression sur lui. »

« Oui. »

« Vous avez bien fait, j'espère juste qu'il se soucie assez de moi pour mordre à l'hameçon. »

Le jeune homme la regarda, bouche bée, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-elle.

« Vous vous rendez compte que vous venez de me féliciter de vous avoir enlevé ? »

La jeune femme rit avec lui.


	11. Chapitre 11: Plue

Natsu fut réveillé par des coups frappés à sa porte.

« Natsu ? C'est Mira, tu es réveillé ? »

Le jeune homme répondit d'un vague grognement et enfouit un peu plus son visage dans le cou de Lucy.

« Hmmm...qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Lucy d'une voix ensommeillée en ouvrant ses beaux yeux chocolat, se blottissant un peu plus contre le corps de son compagnon.

Soudain, au même moment, les deux se rendirent compte de leur position : Ils étaient allongés sur le lit de la chambre, les vêtements froissés et lové l'un contre l'autre.

Ils s'écartèrent aussitôt, rouges de confusion.

« P...pardon. » fit Natsu

« C...ce n'est pas grave, on...on a dût s'endormir comme ça. »balbutia Lucy.

En fait, elle ne se rappelait même pas s'être endormie, elle se rappelait juste qu'après leurs excuses mutuelles, Natsu lui avait raconté, à sa demande, quelques uns de ses voyages à travers les 7 mers.

Il lui avait parlé d'une île fascinante, très loin dans le sud, où il faisait très chaud et où il ne pleuvait jamais. Elle était peuplée de gens très accueillants et leur rhum était l'un des meilleurs sur terre.

Lucy rêvait de visiter cette île, si différente de Port-Hargeon...

Mais pour le moment, elle était sur l'île d'Inran, dans l'auberge Fairy Tail et dans une chambre où elle n'aurait normalement pas dût se trouver.

On refrappa à la porte.

« Natsu ? »

Cette fois, c'était la voix de Lisanna.

« Eh merde... » pensa le jeune homme « Elle va encore nous faire une scène. »

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, Lucy n'avait aucun moyen de sortir de la chambre autrement que par la porte principale, et apparement les soeurs Strauss ne comptaient pas en bouger.

Justement, la voix de Mirajane se fit entendre à nouveau.

« Bon, levé ou pas on entre. »

Quand elle vit Natsu et Llucy debout l'un à coté de l'autre, les vêtement froissés et l'air gênés, le visage de Mirajane s'éclaira. Celui de Lisanna, lui , s'assombrit, mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de poser la pile de serviette qu'elle portait dans l'armoire.

« Désolé de vous déranger. » marmona t-elle au passage.

Lucy s'empressa de répliquer :

« Vous ne dérangez personne, j'allais retourner dans ma chambre justement, j'était venue demander quelque chose à Natsu, pas vrai ? »

Elle lança un regard appuyé au jeune homme, qui s'empressa d'approuver.

« Ah oui, bien sûr, bon, je vous attendrais dans le couloir pour que nous allions déjeuner, entendu ? »

Elle lui sourit :

« Entendu. »

Elle s'empressa de sortir, rouge comme une pivoine.

Aussitôt, Mirajane lança un regard amusé à Natsu.

« Eh bien, de toute tes conquêtes je crois que c'est elle qui te met le plus le cerveau à l'envers.

Il protesta :

« Ce n'est pas une de mes conquêtes, ne va pas t'imaginer pas des trucs bizarres Mira. »

Mais les deux soeurs ne parurent pas convaincues. Mira se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire « C'est ça et moi je suis la reine de Fiore. » et Lisanna ne lâcha pas un mot, mais son visage fermé en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

Une fois les deux filles parties, Natsu se changea, puis attendit patiemment Lucy dans le couloir. Elle ne tarda pas à sortit de sa chambre, les cheveux attaché et sa robe lissée.

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide. Il y répondit.

« Vous êtes prête ? »

« Oui, allons y. »

La grande salle de l'auberge bourdonnait d'activité malgré l'heure matinale. Pendant que les pirates nettoyaient leurs armes ou aidaient à dresser les tables, les filles amenaient les plateaux chargés de nourriture.

« Hey Natsu ! » appela Grey.

« Salut le congelé, tout le monde est debout ? »

« Non, Max vient seulement d'émerger et Arzak dort comme un loir, il a dût fêter dignement ses retrouvailles avec Bisca. » dit-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendu.

Natsu rit et poursuivit son chemin à travers la salle, Lucy sur les talons.

Ils s'assirent à une table et Wendy ne tarda pas à les rejoindre avec Grey et Kana.

« Vous avez bien dormis ? » demanda Kana avec un petit sourire en coin.

Lucy s'empourpra, mais Natsu répondit, imperturbable.

« Mouais, et vous ? »

« Comme un bébé. » assura Wendy. Puis, changeant de sujet, elle s'adressa à lucy.

« Je dois aller acheter une nouvelle robe pour Mirajane, elle est trop occupée à l'auberge, vous voudriez venir avec moi ? Je vous montrerai les beaux quartiers de l'île. »

La jeune femme lui sourit.

« Avec plaisir. »

« Je vos accompagnerai. » fit Natsu.

Wendy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Natsu, on ne risque rien, je sais me défendre. »

Son grand frère ne semblait pas du même avis.

« Je vous accompagne et il n'y a pas de discussion possible. » Son voix n'était pas agressive, mais l'ordre n'était pas discutable. Wendy leva les yeux au ciel et s'adressa à Lucy tout bas.

« Il est surprotecteur, parfois il m'étouffe un peu. »

La blonde eut un sourire attendri. Elle voyait bien l'affection de Natsu pour sa petite soeur adoptive. Elle aurait adoré avoir un grand frère elle aussi, quelqu'un qui veillerait sur elle, l'aimerait sans trop le laisser paraître et avec qui elle pourrait avoir de petites prises de bec pour mieux se réconcilier avec.

Mais sa mère avait une santé fragile, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir plusieurs enfants. La naissance de Lucy avait d'ailleurs faillit leur être fatale à toute les deux.

Elle ne connaissait donc que l'existence morne d'une enfant unique.

Un quart d'heure et un déjeuner avalé plus tard, Lucy se retrouvais entre Natsu etWendy, marchant dans les rues de la ville. Bizarrement, ils croisèrent peu de gens, à peine une dizaine de passants qui allaient et venaient, sans se soucier d'eux. Ou plutôt, les hommes faisaient semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à la sublime blonde, à cause de Natsu qui semblait la surveiller comme du lait sur le feu et du sabre attaché à sa ceinture et dont il semblait savoir se servir.

Lorsque Lucy interrogea Wendy sur l'absence de monde en ville, celle-ci lui répondit en riant :

« La plupart ont la gueule de bois et son cloîtrés chez eux dans leur lit, les autres travaillent au port, les principales activités économiques ici, la pêche et la contrebande d'alcool. »

Effectivement, au moment où Wendy terminait sa phrase, Lucy aperçut deux hommes dans une ruelle déserte, qui se passaient des bouteilles sous leurs manteaux avec des airs de conspirateurs.

Natsu les ignora royalement.

Wendy s'arrêta un instant dans une boutique, juste en face de la ruelle où se trouvaient les contrebandiers.

« Ignorez les » suggéra Natsu à l'oreille de la jeune femme « Ici ils n'aiment pas les gens curieux. Ils vous laisseront tranquille tant que vous ne mettez pas le nez dans leurs petites affaires. »

« Vous ne les livrez pas à la marine eux ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules :

« Ils ne font de mal à personne avec leurs quelques bouteilles. Et puis la plupart ont une famille à nourrir. »

Lucy suivit l'un de hommes du regard. Ils comptait une liasse de billet et sourit avant d'entrer dans un magasin voisin, qui vendait des jouets pour enfants.

Elle sourit en le voyant ressortir deux minutes plus tard. Ce grand homme patibulaire tenait une petite poupée en robe rose.

« Je le connais ce type, Je lui achète parfois de l'alcool. » murmura Natsu « Sa femme a une santé fragile, elle ne peut pas travailler. Il doit subvenir seul à leurs besoin et à ceux de leurs 3 filles. »

La jeune femme le regarda à nouveau. Elle s'en voulut à nouveau d'avoir grandit comme une privilégiée alors que des gens comme cet homme devaient travailler dur et parfois enfreindre la lois pour vivre.

Soudain, Wendy sortit de la boutique, l'interrompant dans sa rêverie.

« Nous y allons ? Le magasin de la couturière n'est plus très loin. »

Natsu et Lucy la suivirent, jusque dans les beaux quartier. Enfin, beaux quartiers...c'était vite dit. Les gens qui vivaient là n'étaient pas plus riches que les domestiques du manoir Haertfilia et leurs maison étaient modeste. Mais en comparaison du reste de la ville, c'est vrai qu'elles paraissaient presque luxueuses.

Wendy les conduisit dans une boutique aux murs blancs qui embaumait la rose et la lavande.

Une grande dame aux cheveux noirs bouclés et aux yeux oranges doux vint les saluer.

« Bonjour madame Hanna. » la salua Wendy.

« Bonjour petite mademoiselle, bonjour Monsieur Natsu. »

Elle détailla un instant Lucy de la tête aux pieds.

« Vous ne me présentez pas votre charmante amie ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je m'appelle Lucy madame. »

« Lucy, quel beau prénom, et quel visage magnifique, ma parole je n'ai jamais vu une aussi jolie jeune femme depuis que j'ai ouvert cette boutique il y a trente ans. Je vous trouverai bien une robe qui mettra une telle beauté en valeur. »

Lucy rosit. Natsu se pencha vers elle.

« Madame Hanna adore les gens beaux. Elle trouve que ceux d'ici, hormis Wendy, Mira et quelque autre, affreusement gauches et mornes. »

La couturière revint vers elle avec trois robes plus belles les unes que les autres, qu'elle essaya devant Lucy.

«Pas assez colorée, trop évasée au niveau des manches... Magnifique. »

Elle tendit la robe couleur feuille d'automne à Lucy tout en jetant les deux autres.

« Splendide, vous serez à tomber par terre dans cette robe, je vous fait un prix d'amie ! »

« Mme. Hanna ? » appela Wendy

« Vous verrez, avec des bijoux adéquat, vous ferez tomber plus d'une mâchoire ! »

« Mme Hanna ! »

La couturière se décida enfin à prêter attention à la jeune fille.

« Oui miss Wendy ? »

« Je suis venue chercher la nouvelle robe de Mira. »

« Ah oui bien sur, je vais la chercher. »

Elle disparut dans l'arrière boutique et Lucy poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Elle est...un peu spontanée » pouffa Wendy « Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. »

La blonde sourit.

A ce moment là, revint avec un paquet qu'elle tandis à Wendy.

« Et voilà, vous ne me devez rien, Miss Mira a déjà payé. »

« Parfait. »

La couturière s'adressa de nouveau à Lucy avec une petite mine suppliante.

« Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas une robe ? J'ai des articles qui vous iraient à merveille. »

Lajeune femme déclina poliment.

« Merci, vos robes sont splendides, mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi de toute façon. »

Natsu posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Mais moi j'ai de l'argent. Je vous offre une robe. »

Lucy rougit et proteste vivement :

« Hors de question, je... »

Mais il la coupa :

« Et je sais déjà quelle robe je vais vous offrir. »

Il se dirigea vers un portant où se trouvait une robe bleue pâle qui arriverait aux genoux de Lucy et avec un corsage lacé.

« C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de vous entraîner au combat, eh bien cette robe est parfaite pour le combat, elle ne vous gênera pas, elle est pratique pour bouger et en plus elle est jolie. »

Madame Hanna approuva.

« Elle vous ira à merveille. »

Le jeune homme revint vers elles, prenant une paire de botte et des bas noirs par la même occasion sur une étagère.

« Voilà Madame, je vais vous prendre ceci en plus. »

Lucy s'apprêtait à protester encore, mais cette fois c'est Wendy qui l'arrêta.

« Inutile, une fois qu'il a quelque chose en tête, on ne peux plus rien faire. »

Dix minute plus tard, ils retournaient vers l'auberge, Wendy chantonnant joyeusement, Natsu portant les paquets contenant les vêtements achetés et Lucy fixant le sol, les joues roses et l'air gêné.

Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être un fardeau pour Natsu.

1)Il avait été blessé à cause d'elle

2)Elle était à l'origine d'un froid entre lui et son amie d'enfance

3)Voilà q'il dépensait de l'argent pour une requête qu'elle lui avait faite.

Soudain, elle ft interrompue dans ses pensées par un petit jappement. Elle regarda sur le coté de la ruelle et vit un tout petit chien blanc dans une caisse en bois.

Elle se pencha vers lui. Il était vraiment minuscule et semblait affamé.

« Eh bien, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-elle gentiment en caressant le poil doux du petit.

« Il sera probablement récupéré par quelqu'un d'ici quelques heure, les chien sont très prisés sur cette île » expliqua Natsu « Ils deviennent des gardien contre les très nombreux voleurs. »

« Venez Lucy, les autres vont nous attendre pour le dîner. »

La jeune femme s'éloigna à contre coeur de la caisse.

« Au revoir petit coeur. »

Les autres terminaient de mettre la table lorsqu'ils rentrèrent.

« Ah, vous faites bien de rentrer maintenant les enfants, un orage se prépare. » leur dit Makarov, assit sur le bar comme à son habitude.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Lucy en regardant le grand ciel bleu par la fenêtre.

« Le temps est très changeant par ici » l'informa Mirajane « Il n'est pas rare d'avoir une journée très chaude interrompue par un orage ou un temps gris qui devient très vite ensoleillé.

Elle déposa un plat de grillades sur la grande table et sourit à la blonde.

« J'espère que vous avez faim, il y a de la nourriture pour un régiment.

« Moi je meurs de faim. » s'exclama Natsu en fixant le plat de viande d'un air gourmand qui fit rire Lucy.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tandis que, comme l'avait dit Makarov, le ciel se chargeait de nuages couleur de plomb. Puis, de grand éclairs commencèrent à déchirer le ciel et la plus se mit à tomber à verse.

Lucy regardait les gouttes s'écraser par la fenêtre, quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

Elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la sortie, ouvrant les portes en grand pour se mettre à courir sous la pluie.

« Lucy ! » appela Natsu.

« Je crois que ton otage se fait la malle. » observa Lisanna.

Il la fusilla du regard.

« Non, je crois savoir où elle est allée. »

Lucy courait à travers les rues. La pluie glacée trempait sa robe et se cheveux. Elle courait à perdre haleine et manqua plusieurs fois de glisser sur les pavés trempé des rues.

Elle ne voyait pas grand chose à cause des grosses gouttes de pluie, mais elle parvint plus ou moins à retrouver son chemin.

Elle traversa une place déserte, tourna dans une rue et enfin, elle arriva.

Le chiot était toujours là. Il nageait dans sa caisse, à présent inondée.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement et tomba à genoux devant la caisse pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu vas bien. »

La petite créature lui répondit d'un aboiement aigü. « Plue ! »

« Je me doutait que vous viendriez ici. »

Lucy sursauta. Natsu se tenait debout devant elle, trempé, mais arborant un sourire tendre sur le visage.

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là. » plaida t-elle.

« Je sais. »

Il s'agenouilla à coté d'elle et repoussa une mèche dorée trempée qui lui tombait devant les yeux, avant de carresser la tête du petit chien.

« Nous devrions rentrer, vous aller attraper froid à ce rythme. »

« Vous aussi » fit elle en remettant à son tour une mèche rose à sa place.

Il rit et se redressa avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la saisit. Sa paume était chaude, alors que celle de la jeune fille était glacée.

Ils reprirent ensemble le chemin de l'auberge.

« Il est trop mignon ! »

Wendy carressa la petit tête du chiot.

Séché et propre, celui-ci dormait devant la cheminée, à coté de Lucy qui terminait de se sécher les cheveux.

« Oui, absolument adorable. »

Le petit animal se réveilla à ce moment là, s'étira un instant et se dirigea vers la jolie bonde en aboyant joyeusement. « Plue Plue ! »

« Il aboie bizarrement quand même. »

Les deux filles se retournèrent. Natsu se tenait derrière elles, torse nu, se séchant lui aussi les cheveux. Lucy ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son corps d'Apollon.

« Plue Plue ! » lui répondit le chien.

Quelque heures plus tard, la pluie avait cessé et l'équipage était prêt à partir.

Devant le bateau, ils disaient au revoir à leur amis restant à l'auberge.

« A bientôt gamin. » fit Makarov.

« A bientôt papy, notre absence devrait être courte. »

Se penchant vers le vieil homme, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je viendrai ici pour élaborer mon plan d'attaque. »

Son apiné hocha la tête d'un air grave.

Puis, il se tourna vers Lucy et sourit. La jeune femme était entourée de Mirajane et Wendy, qui lui disaient de vite revenir les voir. Apparemment, la jeune fille avait conquis plus d'un coeur.

« Bon, on y va ! »

Arzak embrassa une dernière fois Bisca et Asuka, Elfman étreignit ses deux soeurs, puis tous montèrent sur le bateau.

Lucy allait les suivre, quand un aboiement familier attira son attention :

« Plue!Plue ! »

Elle se retourna, juste à temps pour voir une petite boule de fourrure blanche se précipiter vers elle.

« Plue ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! » s'exclama t-elle.

« Plue ? » fit Natsu en la regardant.

« Oui, c'est le petit nom que je lui ai donné. »

La petite bpete arriva près d'elle et lui sauta dans les bras. Il semblait épuisé.

« Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, il ne vous lâchera plus, autant l'emmener avec nous. » fit Natsu en hassant les épaules.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Lucy en se tournant vers lui.

« Bien sûr. » sourit t-il. « Je... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, subjugué par le regard de Lucy, ses yeux pétillaient et la gratitude qu'il y lu le fit rougir.

« Bon, assez traîné, on y va ! » s'écria t-il en montant à bord avec les autres, les joues encore rouges et un petit sourire niais sur les lèvres.


	12. Chapitre 12: Première leçon

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever lorsque Natsu ouvrit les yeux. Encore à moitié endormis, il jeta un oeil hagard autours de lui et resta bouche bée face à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Debout devant la commode, Lucy lui tournait le dos, à moitié déshabillée, se battant avec le corset de la nouvelle robe qu'il lui avait acheté la veille pour leur entraînement d'escrime.

« Fichu corset de m... »

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

La jeune femme sursauta et se tourna vers Natsu, les joues en feu, maintenant le vêtement sur sa poitrine.

« Ah...vous êtes réveillé...euh, oui merci. »

Elle s'approcha du lit à reculons pour qu'il ferme le corset. Tout en s'éxécutant, le jeune homme s'efforça de lâcher des yeux cette superbe chute de reins, en vain.

Il fut presque déçu lorsqu'il eut terminé et que la jeune femme se trouva dans une tenue correcte.

« Et voilà. »fit t-il une fois sa tâche terminée.

« Merci. »

Elle sourit et lui montra le résultat.

Elle était à couper le souffle, sa robe moulait juste les bons endroits sans être vulgaire, mettant en valeurs sa taille fine et ses jambes. Elle était légère, bien attachée et très jolie sans être gênante pour les combats.

« Alors ? »

« Elle vous va très bien, vous voulez commencer l'entraînement dès aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'impatiente de la jeune femme.

« Dans ce cas allons y. »

Sur le pont, les pirates s'activaient déjà. Grey tenait le gouvernail, Romeo lavait le pont et Kana était occupée à cuver ce qu'elle avait bu la veille,...

Bref, une matinée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale.

Natsu laissa un instant Lucy auprès de Kana pour aller parler à Grey.

« On a croisé aucun navire, c'est louche. Normalement cette région regorge de marchands. »

Le brun opina de la tête.

« Je sais, mais les courants marins sont plus fort à cette période de l'année, ils évitent peut-être de naviguer à cause de cela. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose...bon on maintient le cap et on devrait être arrivé à destination d'ici un ou deux jours. » marmonna le jeune capitaine, avant de rejoindre Lucy.

La blonde l'attendait gentiment, appuyée contre le bastingage.

« Alors, on la commence cet entraînement ? » lui sourit t-il.

Il lui tendit un sabre en bois et rit devant sa mine septique.

« Je pense que c'est plus prudent pour un premier entraînement. »

Elle acquiesça et saisit l'objet. Natsu en prit un à son tour et se plaça face à elle.

« Leçon numéro un : ne jamais relâcher son attention, une seule seconde de distraction et c'est finit ! »

Il fit mine de la frapper. Elle ne le vit pas venir et se retrouva avec la lame en bois appuyée contre sa gorge. Natsu lui fit adressa un petit sourire triomphant avant de retirer la lame.

« Leçon numéro deux, anticipez ce que l'ennemi va faire. »

Il donna un second coup qui s'arrêta à deux centimètres du ventre de Lucy.

« Leçon numéro trois, attaquer avant qu'il ne pense au coup suivant. »

Elle tenta d'écarter son épée et il la désarma sans problème. Son sabre en bois flissa de l'autre coté du pont.

« Wow » s'exclama t-elle « Les rumeurs ne mentent pas, vous êtes une fine lame. »

Il sourit.

« Je sais, je sais » fit-il en souriant « bon, récupérez votre arme, nous allons voir comment vous vous débrouiller. »

Elle ramassa son arme. Entendant les pas du jeune homme derrière elle, elle se retourna, parant une attaque surprise de Natsu.

« Pas mal. » sourit t-il.

Il dégagea son épée pour tenter une autre attaque. Elle l'esquiva et parvint à le tenir en respect, la pointe de son sabre appuyée sur la gorge du jeune homme.

« Pas mal du tout, vous n'êtes pas une débutante, je me trompe ? »

Elle retira son sabre.

« J'ai fait de s'escrime pendant deux ans...puis j'ai arrêté à la mort de ma mère. »

Elle regarda le sabre de bois entre ses mains.

« Je n'ai plus voulu toucher une épée après cela, je pensais avoir perdu toutes mes notions, mais il faut croire que non. »

Natsu la regarda. Ses yeux étaient perdu dans le vague, elle semblait plongée dans ses souvenirs.

« Votre mère faisait de l'escrime elle aussi ? »

Elle sourit :

« C'est elle qui a insisté pour que j'apprenne. Mon père a d'abord refusé, disant qu'une femme ne devait pas manier une arme...Mais comme toujours, elle l'a convaincu. »

Elle rit.

« Petite, je croyais qu'elle avait un pouvoir magique qui lui permettait de lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait. »

Il rit avec elle.

« C'était le cas ? »

« Avec l'âge, j'ai comprit que c'était juste l'amour qu'il lui portait qui le faisait changer d'avis. Il était incapable de lui dire non. »

Il la regarda, les joues roses et le coeur battant. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« Alors, on le reprend cet entraînement ? »

Après deux heures d'entraînement, Natsu décréta que Lucy devait se reposer. Il alla discuter avec Gray, tandis que Lucy discutait avec Romeo et Kana.

« Quelle est la prochaine escale ? »

« L'île de Kazan et ses 1000 volcans. » fit Romeo.

« C'est une endroit génial, et leur alcool est un des meilleurs. »

« Ca m'aurait étonné. » sourit Lucy. « A qui ressemble t-elle ? »

« C'est une île avec avec des dizaines et des dizaines de volcans éteints depuis belle lurette qui ressemblent à des montagnes. On y trouve de la roche volcanique qui fait la richesse des habitants car on en fait des bijoux magnifiques. »

« Et il n'y a plus de volcan actif ? » demanda Lucy.

« En fait, si je me rappelle bien, il en reste un seul, au centre de l'île, qui entre en éruption une ou deux fois par an. Il n'y a pas un seul village autours. Même si ce sont de petites irruption, ça reste très dangereux. » répondit Romeo.

Puis, s'appuyant contre le bastingage, il marmonna d'un ton rêveur :

« Comme j'ai hâte de voir cette île... »

« Tu n'y est jamais allé ? »

« Non, je ne J'suis pas dans l'équipage depuis aussi longtemps que les autres tu sais, je ne les ai rejoint qu'il y a quatre mois. Tout ce que je sais de cette île, c'est Natsu-ni qui me l'a raconté. »

« Eh bien j'ai hâte de découvrir cette île si fantastique. »

« Lucy. »

La jeune femme sursauta et releva la tête. Natsu se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa cabine-ou plutôt leur cabine- l'ai grave.

« Oui ? »

« Nous allons abandonner Manuke sur un des îlots, je me demandait si vous vouliez venir. »

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis posa la carte qu'elle était en train de regarder et hocha la tête.

Manuke était sur le pont, tenu en joue par Gadjeel. Les autres pirates l'entouraient et lui jetaient des regards hostiles.

Le jeune homme avait l'air paniqué. Ses yeux verts fouillaient le bateau 'un air hagard, à la recherche du moindre soutient.

Puis, quand il vit Lucy arriver, la haine remplaça la peur dans ses prunelles.

« Tient » fit-il d'une voix traînante « Mais ce ne serait pas la putain de notre cher capitaine ? »

La jeune femme serra les poings sous l'affront, mais avant qu'elle n'ai eut le temps de lui jeter une remarque acerbe, Natsu s'approcha pour lui écraser son poing sur le visage de l'importun qui s'écroula sur le pont en gémissant.

« Dépliez l'escalier. » grogna le capitaine.

Romeo et Max s'en occupèrent tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux rose attrapait l'ancien pirate, pour le jeter dans l'escalier de bois que descendait jusqu'à la plage.

Manuke cria pendant qu'il dévalait les marches, avant de s'étaler dans le sable.

« Repliez. »

Ils replièrent l'escalier. Tandis que Manuke brallait :

« Vous pouvez pas me laisser là juste à cause de cette garce ! »

Mais Kana lui jeta un regard qui le réduisit au silence, tandis que Natsu lui jetait un vieux pistolet rouillé, qui atterit en plein sur son crâne, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur.

« Un seul pistolet, une seule balle. En espérant que tu te la colle en pleine tête. »

« Mais capitaine ! »

Natsu lui tourna le dos tandis qu'Elfman levait l'encre.

Lucy regarda la silhouette de Manuke rétrécir jusqu'à disparaître tandis que le bateau s'éloignait de l'île.


	13. Chapitre 13: Enfin

Natsu se réveilla aux aurores. A coté de lui, Lucy dormait comme un bébé, Plue roulé en boule contre elle.

Rien d'étonnant, elle s'était entraînée sans relâche pendant trois jours.

Tout les matins, elle se réveillait la première et s'entraînait au maniement de l'éppée avec Natsu, avant de défier Grey, Romeo ou encore Gadjeel en duel, qu'elle gagnait souvent grâce à sa rapidité et son agilité.

Elle s'était également révélée plutôt douée au tir, dont Arzak lui avait enseigné les bases.

Il sourit en la regardant dormir. Elle avait l'air fragile et sans défense comme cela, mais avec une arme entre les mains, elle devenait aussi dangereuse que n'importe quel pirate sur ce navire. Mais elle restait une jeune femme drôle et compatissante, parfois râleuse, mais très attachante et une amie hors pair.

Seulement, Natsu l'aimait un peu trop, bien plus qu'une simple amie.

C'était étrange, elle était sur le bateau depuis à peine une dizaine de jours et déjà, il n'imaginait plus la vie à bord sans elle. Son coeur se serra quand il pensa qu'il faudrait la ramener à Port Hargon une fois Leo Zodiac arrêté, sauf si….

Sauf si elle souhaitait rester avec eux.

Cette idée le fit rosir légèrement, avant que quelqu'un ne vienne frapper à la porte, le ramenant à la réalité.

Il alla ouvrir, en vérifiant que Lucy n'avait pas été réveillée et se retrouva face à Grey.

« Salut, j'te dérange ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Non, du nouveau ? »

« Oui. »

« Parfait, laisse moi le temps de m'habiller et je te rejoins sur le pont. »

Son second hocha la tête et tourna les talons, tandis que Natsu rentrait dans la chambre pour s'habiller, avant de sortir à son tour, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à Lucy.

« Alors, quelles nouvelles ? » demanda Natsu en arrivant sur le pont.

« Rien de bon » marmonna Grey en dépliant une carte « On arrivera sur l'île de Kazan demain, si les courants nous sont favorables. »

« Ben c'est plutôt bien, non ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit il y a quelque jours, on a croié aucun bateau, que ce soit des embarcations de pêche ou des navires marchands, rien du tout depuis presque une semaine, c'est louche. »

Natsu fronca les sourcils.

« Tu crois que quelque chose les terrorise au point de ne plus naviguer ? » demanda t-il.

« Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, il se pourrait qu'un équipage pirate ai revendiqué la région comme son territoire, tout les bateau partit en mer seraient pillés, dissuadant les autres de naviger. »

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça arrive » fit Natsu d'un ai sombre, mais je me demande qui est assez puissant pour s'être approprié une zone aussi vaste. »

« Moi aussi, on devrait rester prudent. »

« Bah, si on les trouve, on leur refait le portrait et puis tout rentre dans l'ordre » sourit Natsu avant d'aller vérifier leur cap.

« Si tu le dis » soupira Grey, découragé par l'insouciance de son ami.

Lorsque Lucy ouvrit les yeux, elle était seule dans la cabine.

Elle se redressa dans le lit et jeta un coup d'oeil par le hublot. Le ciel qui la veille encore était d'un bleu parfait était désormais emplit de nuages gris.

« Il y a de 'orage dans l'air. » marmonna t-elle en étirant ses muscles endoloris par ses entraînements.

Elle se leva et s'habilla en vitesse, troquant sa chemise de nuit pour se robe d'entraînement et attacha ses longs cheveux en un chignon serré.

Elle monta ensuite sur le pont.

Elle y trouva Kana, assise sur un tonneau, qui la salua.

« Hey miss Lucy ! »

« Bonjour Kana, rien de neuf. »

« Si, on n'a croisé aucun bateau, alors le cap'tain pense qu'il y a un maraudeur dans les parages. » lu dit elle en avalant une gorgée de bière.

« Un quoi ? »

« Ah pardon, tu n'es pas là depuis longtemps, c'est le petit nom que Natsu a donné à certains pirates qui restent dans une certaine zone de l'océan pour piller chaque bateau qui y passe. »

« Je vois, alors on ne devrait pas tarder à les rencontrer, puisqu'on s'approche de l'île. »

Kana rit :

« Pas bête la p'tite, bon, si il va y avoir de la baston, je vais peut-être m'arrêter de boire.

« Sage décision. » gloussa Lucy avant de se dirirger vers Romeo, qui nettoyait la lame de son sabre un peu plus loin.

« C'est une belle arme, commenta t-elle en s'asseyant à coté de lui. »

« Je sais, Natsu l'a choisis spécialement pour toi. » lui sourit t-il en lui tendant l'objet.

« Oh... »

Elle la fit tourner entre ses mains pour mieux l'admirer. La lame était fine, l'arme légère et le pommeau était d'ivoire sculpté. Ce sabre devait valoir une petite fortune.

« Ca te dit un petit duel pour que je l'essaie ? » demanda t-elle.

« Avec plaisir ! » sourit Romeo.

Il sortit son propre sabre et tout deux se positionnèrent face à face.

Il frappa le premier, mais elle para le coup avec une facilité déconcertante et d'un mouvement, dégagea son arme et lui porta un coup qu'il parvint à bloquer.

« Eh bien, Natsu t'as très bien entraînée. »

« Et encore » dit elle avec un sourire en coin, tu n'as rien vu. »

Avant qu'il ai eut le temps de réagir, elle le désarma avec une parade que Natsu lui avait apprit et le tint en joue, la pointe de son sabre appuyée sur sa gorge.

« Wow. » fit il admiratif.

Elle sourit et le relâche.

« C'est une très bonne arme, je vais aller remercier Natsu. »

Elle prit congé de Romeo et monta les escaliers jusqu'au gouvernail où Natsu fixait l'horizon avec un télescope.

« Bonjour ! » lui lança t-elle joyeusement.

« Bonjour, je vois que Romeo vous a donné le sabre. »

Cela lui semblait toujours aussi bizarre d'entendre Natsu la vouvoyer alors que tout le reste de l'équipage la tutoyait depuis longtemps.

« Oui, merci beaucoup, c'est une arme remarquable.

Il lui sourit mais semblait préocupé.

« Et bien j'en suis ravi...mais il semblerait que vous soyer forcée de vous en servir plus rapidement que prévu. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que nous venons de trouver le pirate qui occupe cette zone, à moins que ce ne sois lui qui nous ai trouvé. »

Il lui indiqua d'un mouvement du menton une forme qui avançait vers eux dans la brume.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux pour regarder. C'était un bateau, et pas une petite chaloupe de pêche, ni un navire de la marine.

« Tout le monde à son poste, on a trouvé notre maraudeur ! » s'écria Natsu « Préparez les canons, prenez vos armes ! »

Aussitôt, tous filèrent vers la réserve ou se positionnèrent près des canons.

Lucy regarda l'autre bateau.

Il s'approchait d'eux rapidement, trop rapidement, ils seraient face à face dans moins de 5 minutes.

Elle arma son sabre et chargea le petit pistolet qu'elle portait à la ceinture.

« J'y crois pas… marmonna Grey à coté d'elle.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est le capitaine Gyaku, un ancien colonel de la marine devenu pirate. » cracha le second en indiquant le Pavillon de l'autre navire : noir orné d'une sabre rouge transperçant un crâne. « Un vrai taré, il garde toujours les survivants des bateaux qu'il a attaqué prisonniers pour les torturer, juste parce qu'il aime ça. »

« Mon dieu. »

Au même moment, un éclair déchira le ciel. Lucy frissona.

La pluie commença à tomber, tandis que les deux navires se retrouvaient face à face et des dizaines d'hommes hurlant lancèrent des câbles terminés par des crochets qui s'accrochèrent au bastingages

« A l'abordage ! » hurla une voix tonitruante, bientôt suivi par des cri.

Et les pirates de Gyaku se ruèrent sur le pont du Fairy Tail.

Aussitôt, Lucy se jeta dans les combats.

Elle affronta d'abord un petit homme sec avec un œil de verre et un sourire mauvais.

« Tiens, une donzelle. »

Un de ses camarades le rejoignit et siffla en regardant Lucy.

« Ce serait dommage de l'abîmer, on pourrait s'amuser un peu avec elle.

« Même pas en rêve cracha la blonde. »

Le premier ricana et se jeta sur elle. Elle para son coup et, rapide comme l'éclair, lui planta son sabre en deux côtes. Il lui jeta un regard ahuri avant de s'effondrer. Le second pirate la fixa un instant, incrédule, puis cracha un flot de sang et s'effondra aux pieds de Lucy, un couteau figé dans le dos tandis que Kana lui jetait un regard plein de mépris en venant récupérer sa lame.

Lucy la remercia d'un geste de la tête, avant d'affronter un autre pirate, dont elle se débarrassa rapidement.

Un peu plus loin, elle vit Romeo en difficulté face à un colosse. Il avait une plaie à la jambe et semblait légèrement désorienté. Elle courut vers eux et bloqua un coup de sabre qui allait s'abattre sur l'épaule de Romeo.

« Lucy ! » s'écria t-il.

« Je prend la relève. » fit la jeune femme « va te soigner. »

Il hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer et de filer en boitant vers le dortoir.

« Eh ben » ricana son adversaire d'une voix bourrue « J'y gagne au change. »

Il loucha un instant sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Elle lu coupa toute envie de rire en lui entaillant le bras.

« C'est qu'elle sait se battre la p'tit. » grogna t-il en la frappant à son tour.

Elle esquiva juste à temps et se retourna pour lui asséner un coup fatal. Mais il esquiva et elle ne réussis qu'à lui entailler le flanc.

Il allait riposter, quand une voix retentit derrière la jeune femme.

« Lucy baisse toi ! »

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt et une le colosse se prit une balle en pleine poitrine. Il tituba, les yeux hagards. La jeune femme se redressa alors pour l'achever.

Elle souffla un instant, quand un violent coup la fit basculer. Elle tomba sur le pont trempé.

« Tiens, mais ce ne serait pas ma petite garce préférée ? » demanda une voix criarde.

Elle leva les yeux et resta bouche bée en reconnaissant le visage de fouine de son agresseur.

« Encore toi !? » lâcha t-elle.

« Eh oui. » fit Manuke « Me revoilà ! »

La jeune femme voulut se redresser, mais il lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle grimaça sous la douleur.

« J'ai eut de la chance, le capitaine Gyaku a fait escale sur mon îlot il y a deux jours. Au début il voulait me torturer, mais quand il a apprit que j'avais plein de choses à lui raconter sur la Salamandre, il m'a accepté dans l'équipage. »

Lucy tendit le bras pour récupérer son pistolet, mais il le remarqua et donna un coup de pied dans l'arme, qui glissa plusieurs mètres plus loin.

« Non non non, on ne touche pas. » dit il comme si il grondait une enfant.

Puis, il partit d'un éclat de rire dément.

« Je vais enfin pouvoir te buter, sale p... »

Sa phrase s'acheva par un cri de douleur.

Ayant ramassé un poignard sur le sol, Lucy le lui enfonça dans le pied. Il l'arracha avec un nouveau cri :

« Sale pute ! Je vais te... »

Elle pivota et lui donna un coup de pied qui le fit tomber. Elle en profita pour se redresser et ramasser son sabre qui avait glissé à quelques pas d'elle. Elle se etourna pour faire face à un Manuke écumant de rage.

« Garce ! »

Il tira un sabre à son tour et fondit sur elle, mais plus rapider et bien plus lucide que lu, la jeune femme esquiva son coup et d'un seul mouvement, net et précis, elle lui transperça le torse au niveau du coeur.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux ahuri et porta une main à la blessure, avant de s'écrouler, mort.

Lucy soupira, avant de grimacer de douleur. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte quand il l'avait frappé.

Elle se mit à chercher Natsu des yeux.

Il était à l'autre bout du pont, face à face avec un homme au sourire purement sadique.

Natsu regarda son adversaire.

Gyaku Ripper, l'ancien colonel très respectable de la marine, qui du jour au lendemain s'était révélé être un tueur monstrueux. Il avait massacré une douzaine de prostituées dans les bas fonds de la capitale, capturé et torturé des marins juste pour le plaisir et tué des dizaines de personnes.

Il était dangereux, les entailles sur les bras du jeune homme en témoignaient. Ils se battaient depuis un bon moment, sans que l'un ou l'autre ai réussis à prendre l'avantage.

« Alors comme cela, c'est toi la fameuse salamandre. » fit-il d'un ton hautain « Je m'attendais à un véritable homme, pas à un gamin de 20 ans. »

Natsu ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

« Je vais te tuer, ici devant ton équipage, ils seront terrifiés de voir leur précieux chef réduit à néant et je les enfermerai pour les torturer lentement. »

Natsu frémit, les yeux de Gyaku exprimaient de la folie pure.

Puis soudain, ce regard dérangeant se posa sur quelque chose derrière Natsu, et son sourire s'élargit.

« Je commencerai par elle. » fit il.

Natsu jeta un regard en arrière et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Lucy.

« Je tuerai ses amis un par un devant elle, puis je profiterai de son joli petit corps » lâcha Gyaku avec un sourire salace « quand j'en aurai marre, je la donnerai à mes hommes. Puis seulement, une fois qu'ils se seront lassés d'elle, je la tuerai, lentement et douloureusement. »

Il partit d'un éclat de rire effrayant, avant de s'étrangler en voyant Natsu.

Les yeux du jeune homme exprimaient de la haine pure.

« Si tu ose toucher à un seul cheveux de Lucy, je t'arrache le coeur. » grinça t-il en s'approchant de son adversaire.

L'autre hésita, puis se ressaisit.

« Essaye donc de m'en empêcher. »

Natsu se jeta sur lui. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent avec un bruit strident.

Gyaku bloquait la lame de Natsu, non sans peine.

« Eh ben, pas mal pour un gamin. » lâcha t-il, les dents serrées, les muscles tétanisés par l'effort.

Ses bottes glissaient sur le sol trempé et il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir.

Natsu saisit l'occasion :

« Adieu, bâtard. » cracha t-il.

Et avant que l'autre ai eut le temps de répliquer, il se pivota sur le coté et, y mettant toute sa force, il décapita l'ex colonel.

Haletant, il regarda autours de lui. La plupart des hommes de Gyaku étaient soit mort, soit en fuite par la mer. Mais celle-ci leur offrait peu de chance de survie, elle était agitée et les forts courants marins ne les aideraient pas.

« Récupérez ce que vous pourrez sur leur navire, mettez y les cadavres et brûlez le. » ordonna le jeune capitaine « Max, Kana, Warren, allez vous soignez »

Les autres acquiescèrent et se mirent au travail.

Natsu remarqua alors Lucy, debout près du bastingage.

Il la rejoignit.

« Ca va ? » demanda t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle opina de la tête, tout en fixant le corps d'un des pirates.

« Qu'est ce qu... »

Natsu ne finit pas sa phrase. Il reconnut sans peine l'homme étendu par terre, transpercé au niveau du coeur : Manuke.

« Gyaku l'a trouvé sur son îlot, il a été prit dans l'équipage en échange d'informations sur vous. » dit-elle « Il avait l'air décidé à me tuer. »

Natsu la regarda et lu sourit gentiment.

« C'était de la légitime défense, si vous ne l'aviez pas tué, l'un de nous l'aurais fait pour vous protéger. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, quand ses yeux s'élargirent.

« Natsu ! »

Tout se passa très vite :

Natsu se retourna juste à temps pour voir un des hommes de Gyaku, blessé mais toujours vivant, se jeter sur lui avec une dague. Lucy le poussa et poussa l'homme par dessus le bastingage. Mais il l'agrippa par le bras et elle tomba avec lui.

La mer les engloutit tout les deux.

« Lucy ! » hurla Natsu.

Il se pencha pour guetter les eaux sombres et vit la jeune femme, qui, entraînée par le courant, tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir sa tête en dehors de l'eau.

Natsu attrapa une corde et la noua autours de sa taille. Il lança l'autre extrémité à Grey.

« Maintenez moi ! »

Son second hocha la tête et se saisit de la corde, en même temps qu'Elfman et Gadjeel.

Natsu plongea aussitôt.

Lucy luttait pour respirer. Le courant l'entraînait.

L'autre pirate avait disparu, emporté lui aussi. Elle se démenait, mais ses vêtements gorgés d'eau l'entraînaient vers le fond. Ses bras et ses jambes lui faisaient mal, de même que son flanc, là où Manuke l'avait frappée.

« Lucy ! »

Elle n'avait plus la force de résister et l'eau se referma sur elle. Le sel de mer lui brûla la gorge.

Elle retint sa respiration.

« Je ne peux pas mourir, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant ! » pensait elle.

Il lui restait tellement d'endroits à voir et de choses à apprendre.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, elle ne voulait pas mourir !

Soudain, deux bras l'encerclèrent et elle sentit un corps, chaud malgré la froideur de l'eau, contre le sien.

L'instant d'après, sa tête se retrouva à l'air libre et elle inspira un grand coup.

« Accrochez vous Lucy. » lui dit une voix.

« Natsu ! »

« C'est bon les gars, remontez nous ! »

Aussitôt, elle se sentit soulevée. Natsu la serrait toujours contre lui, lui faisant presque mal.

Quand les autres les hissèrent sur le pont, elle sentit que Natsu la déposait sur le sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit. Il semblait furieux. Il ôta la corde de sa taille et se pencha pour prendre Lucy dans ses bras.

« Merci les gars. » dit il en s'éloignant vers sa cabine.

Lucy n'osa rien dire durant le cour trajet jusqu'à la cabine du capitaine.

Il entre, claqua la porte d'un coup de pied et s'asit sur le lit, Lucy à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Là, il laissa éclater sa colère.

« Vous m'aviez promis de ne plus vous mettre en danger de la sorte ! » s'écria t-il avec un regard accusateur.

La jeune femme, d'abord sous le choc, s'énerva à son tour :

« Et qu'aurai-je dû faire, hein ? Le laisser vous tuer ?! »

Le jeune homme la regarda encore, furieux, puis d'un seul coup, l'entoura de ses bras pour la plaquer contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

« N...Natsu ? » demanda t-elle.

« Putain, as tu la moindre idée de la peur que tu m'as fait ? » demanda t-il d'une voix hachée.

« Je… je suis désolée...je ne pouvais pas le laisser te tuer...je ne voulais pas... » balbutia t-elle.

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, Natsu releva la tête, ses prunelle émeraude brillant comme des soleils, et il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	14. Chapitre 14: L'île de Kazan

Natsu l'embrassa avec passion et une sorte d'urgence. Il avait été si près de perdre Lucy !

Pour son plus grand bonheur, la jeune femme répondit à son baiser et enroula ses bras autours de son cou, rapprochant leurs deux corps par la même occasion.

Ce simple contact l'enflamma et ses lèvres quittèrent celles de la blonde pour aller explorer son cou, marquant la peau par endroit et remontant jusqu'à son oreille dont il mordilla le lobe.

Lucy frémit et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Natsu… »

D'une main tremblante, elle commença à déboutonner la chemise du pirate, découvrant son corps d'Apollon. Elle finit par lui ôter le vêtement et explora de ses mains le dos musclé de Natsu.

Celui-ci ne resta pas inactif et ses mains descendirent jusqu'à la poitrine de Lucy pour défaire le lacet de cuir qui maintenait le haut de la robe, encore trempée, en place.

Il eut un peu de mal, mais le lacet finit par se défaire et il allongea Lucy sur le lit avant de faire glisser le vêtement le longs de son corps. Elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, tandis que le jeune homme embrassait sa clavicule pour descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine, qu'il embrassa également avant de délacer le corset de la jeune femme et de lui enlever ses derniers vêtements.

Elle se couvrit par réflexe, mais il l'en empêcha en attrapant ses poignets pour les coller au matelas. Il la regarda, les yeux brillants.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Puis, il l'embrassa, avec douceur cette fois, tandis qu'elle défaisait sa ceinture et l'aidait à se débarrasser de son pantalon, qui alla rejoindre la robe et la chemise sur le sol.

Ce fut bientôt le tour de ses sous-vêtement

Ils étaient nus tout les deux. Les mains de Natsu se baladaient sur le corps de sa belle, tandis qu'il l'embrassait à en perdre haleine.

Elle lu une question muette dans les prunelles émeraudes de Natsu. Il voulait sa permission d'aller plus loin.

Elle hésita un bref instant avant de la lui donner et de s'abandonner totalement à lui.

Lucy s'éveille en sursaut. Dehors il faisait nuit noire et aucun bruit ne venait perturber le calme de la chambre. Natsu dormait à coté d'elle dans le grand lit, un bras possessif passé autours de sa taille.

Rassurée, elle s'allongea pour se rendormir, quand la réalité la frappa.

« Merde. » lâcha t-elle « Et merde et merde et merde ! »

Elle se redressa d'un coup dans le lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« C'est pas vrai c'est vrai, quelle idiote ! »

« Hum...Lucy...qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Natsu s'était réveillé.

« Natsu, on vient de faire l'amour ! »

Il poussa un grognement, encore à moitié endormis.

« Hum...je sais...les plus beaux instants de ma vie...maintenant rendors toi. »

« Natsu ! Je peux tomber enceinte ! »

La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux.

Natsu se redressa et la regarda.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Et alors je ne peux pas être une mère célibataire ! Mon père me jettera dehors et je n'aurais pas de quoi élever notr...un enfant..je... »

Elle se mit à pleurer . Comment avait elle pu se laisser emporter ainsi ? Ses sentiments avaient prit le dessus et elle n'avait pas réfléchit aux conséquences.

Si elle tombait enceinte et que Natsu ne voulait pas de cet enfant...

Soudain, elle sentit les mains de Natsu se poser sur ses épaules. Elle détourna le regard, honteuse.

« Regarde moi. »

Elle ne broncha pas.

« Lucy Haertfilia, regarde moi. »

Elle leva timidement les yeux.

« Non mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je vais te laisser tomber ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

Il semblait mi furieux, mi...mi quoi au juste ? Déterminé, ou peut être indigné ? Elle ne savait pas trop.

« Je t'aime Lucy. Dès le premier jour je t'ai trouvé sublime, puis j'ai appris à te connaître et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Elle le regarda, abasourdie.

« Tu...tu m'aime ? »

« Oui. Alors que tu sois enceinte ou non, ça ne change rien pour moi. »

Elle le regarda, puis sourit.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il lui sourit en retour et se pencha pour l'embrasser, avant de se reculer.

« Et considère que tes fiançailles avec Leo Zodiac sont de l'histoire ancienne, quoi qu'en dise ton père. »

« Mais... »

« Mais rien du tout. » la coupa t-il « Tu es à moi, maintenant que je te tiens je ne te lâche plus. »

La jeune femme rougit en se rappelant ce qu'ils avaient fait plus tôt. Il le remarqua et eut un petit sourire fier :

« Je suis le premier, pas vrai ? » demanda t-il

« Oui, et j'espère que tu seras le dernier. » murmura t-elle en l'embrassant timidement.

Il sourit :

« Eh bien, et moi qui craignait que tu ne partage pas mes sentiments... »

Elle lui sourit à son tour :

« Je t'ai aimé dès l'instant où j'ai vu qui tu étais, et tu n'es pas le pirate sanguinaire dont parlent les rumeurs. »

Il se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

« Je ne suis pas un héros tu sais… »

« Peut-être, mais en tout cas, tu es le mien. Et peu importe ce que peu penser mon père, je ne veux être avec personne d'autre que toi. »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

Il y répondit et la fit basculer sur le lit en se plaçant au dessus d'elle.

« Et c'est repartit pour un tour. » dit-il en riant.

« Pervers » fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil :

« Et fier de l'être ma belle. »

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Natsu ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit en voyant le charmant spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Allongée contre lui, Lucy dormait paisiblement, le soleil créant des reflets dans ses cheveux.

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit en le voyant.

« Bonjour » dit-elle en s'étirant.

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? »

« A merveille, qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? »

« On devrait arriver sur l'île de Kazan, tu verras c'est un endroit magnifique. » dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

« Oui, Romeo m'en a parlé, que va t-on faire là-bas ? »

« Prendre des nouvelles du continent et acheter leur fameux alcool de braise. »

« De l'alcool de braise ? »

« Oui, c'est un alcool fort qu'ils produisent sur l'île. »

« Ah et... »

Lucy n'acheva pas sa phrase. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Kana déjà ivre malgrée l'heure matinale.

« Salut les...gars…. »

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant les deux amoureux collés l'un à l'autre et très peu vêtus.

« Oups. »

Lucy piqua un fard mais Natsu se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tu pourrais frapper Kana. »

« Désolé, on est arrivés sur l'île, je venais vous chercher, mais si vous êtes occupés je peux repasser plus tard... »

« Non c'est bon on arrive » fit Lucy.

Kana les laissa seule et Natsu se mit à rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y à de drôle ? » demanda Lucy.

« Si tu avais vu ta tête quand elle est rentrée. »

« Mais c'est gênant ! » marmonna la jeune fille, qui souriait toutefois.

Une fois habillés, ils montèrent sur le pont pour rejoindre les autres, main dans la main.

Gadjeel et Grey jetèrent la lourde ancre dans l'eau du port et ils quittèrent le navire.

« Alors ça y est, c'est officiel entre vous ? » demanda Grey en indiquant leurs mains jointes.

« Ouais. » fit Natsu avec un clin d'oeil à sa belle.

« C'est pas trop tôt. » marmonna Grey avec un sourire en coin « ça fait des jours qu'on se demandait tous quand vous vous mettriez enfin ensemble. »

Lucy rougit. Kana lui glissa à l'oreille.

« Grey et Gadjeel me doivent 500 joyaux, j'avais parié sur aujourd'hui. »

la blonde rit, tandis qu'ils avançaient vers ce qui semblait être un marché.

Des dizaines d'échoppes aux couleurs vives vendaient des produits allant du collier de perles de lave au fameux alcool de braise.

Natsu s'arrêta devant une des échoppes et s'adressa directement au vendeur.

« Hey Jira, comment ça va ? »

L'homme derrière le comptoirs avait une petite cinquantaine d'année, des yeux rieurs et une chevelure blanche

« Natsu, j'y crois pas, ça fait un bail ! Tu as l'air en forme...et en charmante compagnie en plus. »

Il avisa Lucy.

« Mademoiselle, vous êtes la plus belle fille qu'il m'ai été donné de voir dans ma longue vie, si un jour vous vous lassez de ce jeune idiot, on pourrait OUILLE ! »

Une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'année venait de lui donner un violent coup sur la tête avec un livre. Elle le regarda avec un mélange de mépris et de lassitude :

« Ça te remettra peut-être les idées en place chéri... »

« Pardon Tsuba, amour de ma vie...tu sais que je t'aime» dit il en se protégeant la tête.

La femme soupira, avant d'adresser un sourire franc aux pirates.

« Salut tout le monde, eh bien Natsu, tu ne me présente pas ton élue ? »

Le jeune homme rit :

« Bien sûr, Lucy, je te présente Tsubaki, la femme de Jira, Tuba, je te présente Lucy. »

Tsubaki sourit : »

« Enchantée Lucy, pardonne mon imbécile de mari pour sa remarque déplacée, il a tendance à batifoler un peu après son verre de 11 heure. » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est rien, alors c'est vous qui vendez le fameux alcool de braise ? »

« Oui, le meilleur de l'île. » dit fièrement Jira qui s'était relevé.

« Sur ce point là, je suis d'accord avec lui. » ajouta sa femme « Je t'en met combien de bouteilles Natsu ? »

« 20, on devrait tenir quelques mois avec ça. »

Elle acqieça et disparut dans l'arrière boutique. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard avec deux caisses en bois, qu'elle portait avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle les posa sur le comptoirs.

« Voilà, ça te fera 25OOO joyaux. »

Natsu paya et ils s'éloignèrent, tandis que Jira se tournait vers sa femme.

« Tu sais bien que je plaisantait tout à l'heure, je n'aime que toi. » dit il en la prenant par la taille.

Elle sourit :

« Tu as intérêt. » murmura t-elle en l'embrassant.

Lucy découvrit avec émerveillement les volcans éteints de l'île, que Natsu et les autres lui firent visiter. Elle vit également la rivière noire, appelée ainsi à cause de son lit tapissé de pierre volcanique et ils purent écouter la musique locale.

Le seul moment moins enthousiaste de la journée, c'est quand Natsu alla rendr evisite à un informateur pour prendre des nouvelles du continent et surtout de Jude Hartfilia et Leo Zodiac. Pendant ce temps, Lucy alla visiter une cathédrale avec Kana, mais elle avat du mal à se concentrer sur la visite.

Quand il revint un peu plus tard, ils n'abordèrent pas le sujet.

Ils croisèrent aussi beaucoup de connaissances de Natsu, dont une fille aux cheveux noirs qui la regarda d'un œil mauvais.

C'est en écoutant tout ces gens lui raconter des anecdotes sur Natsu, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait rien sur son passé.

Elle voulu le lui demander, mais il resta évasif.

« C'est une histoire ennuyeuse. » lui dit il « Oh regarde ! »

Il l'entraîna par la main et lui montra une échoppe qui vendait des cristaux et autres produits locaux. Elle soupira, il cachait quelque chose, sûrement un passé douloureux dont il n'avait pas envie de parler.

Mais elle voulait à tout prix le savoir.

Ils retournèrent sur le « Fairy Tail » et jetèrent l'ancre à quelque dizaines de mètres du port. Kana sortit deux bouteilles d'alcool de braise et s'écria :

« Je propose de boire un verre à la santé de nos amoureux ! »

« OUAIS ! » répondirent les autres en coeur.

Elfman alla chercher des verres à liqueur dans la cuisine et ils en servirent pour tout le monde.

« Honneur aux amoureux ! » s'exclama Grey avec un clin d'oeil.

Natsu sourit :

« On le boit d'un coup, tu es prête ? »

Elle était nerveuse, mais lui sourit tout de même.

« Si tu es prêt je suis prêt. »

« Alors on y va, 3, 2, 1, c'est partit ! »

Ils burent leurs verres en même temps. Lucy sentit l'alcool lui brûler la gorge, avant de tracer un chemin de feu jusqu'à son estomac.

« Waouw ! » fit elle.

Natsu rit :

« C'est fort hein ? »

« C'est...wouaw ! »

« Ouais, ça fait toujours cet effet la première fois. »

Ils continuèrent à festoyer jusqu'à une heure tardive.

Puis, tout le monde se souhaita une bonne nuit, certains se placèrent à leur poste de garde tandis que les autres allaient dormir, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Natsu et Lucy se dirigèrent vers la cabine.

La jeune fille se déshabilla et chercha sa chemise de nuit. Soudain, deux bras entourèrent sa taille et Natsu déposa un baiser dans son cou.

« Je t'ai trouvé un cadeau tout à l'heure. » murmura t-il.

Elle sentit alors quelque chose de froid se poser contre sa clavicule et baissa les yeux :

C'était un magnifique collier : un cordon de cuir au bout duquel se balançait un soleil en pierre volcanique incrusté de dizaines de petits éclats de topaze jaunes.

« C'est magnifique. » murmura t-elle.

« Je savais que cela te plairait. »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire fac, vêtue uniquement du collier qu'il lui avait offert. Il la regarda avec les yeux brillants. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

« Hum...Natsu ? »

« Hum ? » fit il sans cesser de l'embrasser.

« Tu sais...Je ne sais toujours rien...de ton passé... » articula t-elle en essayant de se décoller légèrement.

Mais le jeune homme approfondit leur baiser et l'allongea sur le lit.

« Hum...Natsu ? »

« L'action avant...les question après. »

Elle voulut rétorquer, mais se laissa finalement convaincre.

…

Natsu roula sur le coté en entraînant Lucy avec lui. Blottie contre son torse, la jeune femme pouvait entendre les battements erratiques de leurs deux coeurs, chose tout à fait normale vu ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Heureuse, elle s'apprêtait à s'endormir, qui Natsu parla :

« Je viens d'une île appelée Ryuka, un peu plus au sud que celle-ci. »

Lucy se redressa.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu voulais en savoir plus sur mon passé, non ? » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui, continue. » répondit elle en se lovant contre lui.

« Je ne sais pas qui sont mes vrais parents. Ou ils m'ont abandonné ou ils sont morts. Bref, c'est un ancien pirate qui m'a élevé, il s'appelait Ignir. »

Il sourit tendrement :

« C'était le meilleur père du monde. Il m'a tout appris. »

Son sourire se ternit :

« Mais un jour, j'avais 10 ans, il a disparut. Je l'ai attendu à la maison pendant des jours, puis je suis partit le chercher. »

«Le chercher? »

« Oui, je suis monté clandestinement sur un navire marchand et je suis arrivé à Iran. Il m'avait beaucoup parlé de cette île, je pensais pouvoir le trouver là-bas, mais il n'y étais pas. Alors j'ai erré pendant des heures en ville, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme me demande ce que je faisais là. Quand je me suis mit à pleurer, il m'a invité à boire un chocolat chaud dans son auberge et je lui ai raconté mon histoire. »

« Cet homme c'était Makarov, n'est ce pas ? »

« Ouais. Il m'a élevé à partir de ce moment là. Grey nous a rejoint un an plus tard, puis Gadjeel et tout les autres. Aujourd'hui, ils sont ma famille. »

Il sourit et caressa la joue de la Lucy :

Et maintenant toi aussi tu fais partie de cette famille.

Elle sourit à son tour, les yeux embués, avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

Puis, une idée lui traversa brusquement l'esprit :

« Et lisanna ? »

« Elle est arrivée à l'auberge un an après moi, avec Elfman et Mirajane. Ils étaient orphelins et cherchaient un endroit où vivre. On est devenus amis et on a eut une relation, mais ça c'est finit très vite parce que je la voyais comme une sœur, et coucher avec sa sœur c'est pas vraiment génial... »

« Je vois...c'est pour ça qu'elle me déteste. »

Natsu haussa les épaules :

« Ça lui passera, de toute façon il faudra bien qu'elle se fasse une raison, c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il l'embrassa et ils s'endormirent lovés l'un contre l'autre.


	15. Chapitre 15: Paradisiaque ou presque

Le soleil n'était pas très haut dans le ciel lorsque Lucy ouvrit les yeux. Instinctivement, elle chercha la chaleur de Natsu, mais ses bras ne rencontrèrent que le vide.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, il n'était pas dans le lit mais sa place était encore chaude, il n'était pas partit depuis longtemps.

Elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement avant de rejoindre le pont, espérant l'y trouver.

Il était bien là, en grande discussion avec Grey au sujet de leur prochaine destination.

« Je te dis que c'est une mauvaise idée ! » grogna le second aux cheveux bruns.

« Ne me dis pas que tu crois les histoires de la bonne femme qu'on a croisé à Mirai ! » s'esclaffa le jeune capitaine.

« Bien sûr que non, mais... »

« Mais rien du tout » trancha Natsu « On y va un point c'est tout, Happy nous y retrouvera, avec un possible message du père de Lucy et de l'autre connard. »

« D'accord tête de flamme, comme tu voudras... » marmonna Grey de mauvaise grâce.

Il salua Lucy d'un signe de tête puis s'éloigna.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers Natsu, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« Salut » dit-il en l'embrassant « Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller ce matin... »

« Je me suis levée un peu après toi, ce n'est rien, de quoi parlais tu avec Grey ? »

Le jeune homme gimaça.

« De notre prochaine destination, cet imbécile de veut pas y aller à cause de la prédiction à la con qu'une voyante lui a faite un jour... »

« Une prédiction ? »

« Ouais, ''Tenez vous à l'écart des femmes de l'eau'', c'est ce qu'elle lui a dit. »

« Et quel est le rapport avec notre destination ? »

« Nous allons nous arrêter une nuit sur l'île de Sukeru, et la légende prétend que des sirènes vivent dans l'une de ses nombreuses baies, mais c'est des conneries évidement. »

« Et il a peur d'une simple légende ? »

Natsu se contenta de hausser les épaules :

« Grey est vraiment con parfois. »

« Je t'ai entendu Flammèche ! » lui cria son second.

« Tant mieux le nudiste ! »

Lucy rit, avant de rejoindre Kana qui s'appliquait à vider un tonneau entier de vin.

« Salut Kana ! »

« Salut Lucy, tu veux un p'tit verre ? »

« Non merci, je préfère éviter. »

« Bah, tu sais pas ce que tu rate » répondit la brune en buvant son verre d'une traite pour le remplir aussitôt. « Sinon, raconte un peu, comment se débrouille notre cher capitaine dans une chambre ? »

Lucy rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Eh bien….je…. »

« Sois pas gênée, je te taquine » s'exclaffa la brune « Sinon, tu as hâte de voir notre prochaine destination ? »

« Oh que oui! »

« M'étonne pas, quand on est resté enfermée dans une cage pendant...t'as quel âge au fait ? »

« 17 ans. »

« Pendant 17 ans, on veut voir le monde, mais dis moi, tu n'a jamais pensé à t'enfuir ? »

« Si, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'à cela, mais… je ne sais pas trop, je me sentais mal de quitter mon père, après tout, je n'avais plus que lui...mais maintenant ça a changé. » sourit t-elle.

« Ouais, on peut dire que tout le monde, sauf Lisanna, t'a accepté dans la famille. »

« Oui...tu crois qu'elle m'acceptera un jour ? »

« Ouais t'inquiète, elle est pas rancunière. »

Au bout de quelque heures, ils arrivèrent enfin à Sukeru. Lucy en resta bouche bée, l'île était splendide : verdoyante, bordée par des plages de sable fin et l'eau translucide de l'océan.

« C'est magnifique... » murmura t-elle.

« N'est ce pas...» fit Kana « C'est l'une des plus belles îles de l'océan, les riches du monde entier viennent y vivre. Mais moi je préfère y venir occasionnellement, on en profite encore plus. »

Ils amarrèrent le bateau dans un petite baie, à l'abri des regards, puis Wakaba et Macao furent désignés pour monter la garde tandis que les autres partaient en ville.

La ville principale de l'île, Sentâ, était une cité splendide. Tous les bâtiments étaient construits en briques blanches et de grands bassins d'eau pure et claire garnissaient les places et les grandes avenues.

Lucy regarda toutes ces merveilles avec un enthousiasme grandissant.

« C'est vraiment splendide ! » s'exclama t-elle.

« Ouais » fit Natsu « Tu ne trouve pas Grey ? »

Le second répondit par un grognement inintelligible. Il tirait une véritable tête d'enterrement et fixait obstinément ses chaussures.

« Bon, Lucy viens on va aller voir les boutiques de vêtements ! » s'écria Kana en la tirant par le bras.

« Euh, d'accord ! »

« Une minute, c'est hors de question ! » s'exclama Natsu « Grey, accompagne les, je dois aller régler un détail. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Ca te déridera un peu, et je ne veux pas que Lucy soit mise inutilement en danger. »

« Je sais me défendre ! » protesta celle-ci.

« Je sais, mais cette île est remplie de criminels, même si on ne dirait pas comme ça...je préfère que vous soyez accompagnées. »

« Mouais... » marmonnèrent les trois concernés en même temps.

Natsu rit en voyant leurs mines déconfites...Kana parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de Grey le rabat-joie, Lucy car il la considérait comme une demoiselle en détresse et Grey à cause de cette stupide prédiction.

« Bon, amusez vous bien, rendez vous devant l'auberge des vagues bleues dans unedeux heures et demi, tiens Lucy »

Il lui tendit une bourse remplie.

« Mais... »

Il s'éloigna avant qu'elle ai eu le temps de protester, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Wow, regarde cette robe ! » s'exclama Kana.

Depuis deux heures, elle s'extasiait devant chaque robe qu'elle trouvait, sans rien acheter. Lucy, elle, avait acheté une nouvelle robe, un peu spéciale…

« Bon les filles, vous avez bientôt finis ? » demanda Grey qui ne s'était pas déridé un seul instant.

« Oh ça va, laisse nous profiter un peu ! » râla Kana.

« Il a raison Kana » lui dit Lucy « Il va être temps de retrouver Natsu. »

La brune leur emboita le pas, mais de très mauvaise grâce.

Soudain, un cri attira leur attention : dans le canal en contrebas, un petit garçon d'environ 5 ou 6 ans se débattait dans l'eau, complètement paniqué :

« Aidez moi ! Aidez moi. »

Aussitôt, nos 3 amis s'élançèrent vers le bord et Grey s'apprêta à plonger, mais il fut devancé.

« J'arrive tiens bon ! »

Une jeune femme sauta dans l'eau et se mit à nager avec une rapidité étonnante vers l'enfant. Elle était presque entièrement immergée, seule ses boucles bleues étaient visibles à la surface de l'eau.

Elle atteignit rapidement le petite et l'empoigna à bras le corps avant de faire demi tour et de le remonter sur la berge.

Aussitôt, Lucy se précipita vers eux :

« Tout va bien? »

« Je crois que oui, il n'a pas avalé trop d'eau. » lui épondit l'inconnue.

Grey s'approcha à son tour.

« Vous n'avez rien ? »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et pendant un instant, ils se dévisagèrent sans rien dire, les yeux écarquillés.

Grey n'avait jamais vu de femme aussi belle : elle avait le teint clair, des yeux de chat bleu sombre, un visage angélique et une cascade de boucle bleu océan qui lui tombaient sur les épaules.

Soudain, elle se redressa d'un coup, les joues rouges comme une pivoine.

« Euh oui, Juvia va bien ! » s'écria t-elle.

Lucy haussa les sourcils, pourquoi parlait elle d'elle à la troisième personne ?

Soudain, la dénommée Juvia sembla voir quelque chose derrière Grey et elle pâlit.

« Juvia doit y aller, au revoir. »

Et elle fila dans une ruelle plus loin.

Après s'être assurés que le petit garçon avait retroivé ses parents, Grey, Kana et Lucy se rendirent au lieu de rendez vous, où Natsu les attendait.

« Alors Grey, toujours pas de sirènes à l'horizon ? » ricana Natsu.

« Ta gueule. » marmonna son second.

« Eh ben, je ne sais pas si il y a vraiment des sirènes sur cette île, mais en tout cas la fille de tout à l'heure nageait comme un poisson. » fit Lucy.

Voyant le regard interrogatif de Natsu, la jeune femme lui expliqua leur mésaventure avec la fameuse Juvia.

En entendant son nom, Natsu fit la grimace.

« Et toi, comment ça s'est passé ton « détail » à régler ? » demanda t-elle

« Plutôt bien, j'ai des choses à vous raconter, entrons dans l'auberge. »

Ils s'installèrent tout les 4 aux cotés de Gadjeel et Jellal, qui leurs avaient réservé une table.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant que je jouais les gardes du corps ? » demanda Grey à son capitaine.

« Je suis allée voir un informateur. »

« Et ? »

« Et j'ai appris qu'un nouveau est arrivé en ville, un certain Yatsu. »

« Il fait dans quoi ? »

« La drogue, principalement l'opium, mais mon informateur le soupçonne d'être de mèche avec des traficants d'esclaves. Il faut qu'on mette ce type hors d'état de nuire et l'interroger au sujet de Leo Zodiac, savoir si il a fait affaire avec lui... »

Lucy frissona à l'évocation du nom de son fiancé, car oui, même si elle était désormais la compagne de Natsu, ses fiançailles avec Leo Zodiac n'étaient pas annulées, et Jude Haetfilia ou Leo lui-même avaient le pouvoir de le faire.

« J'espère que nous pourrons prouver qu'il est coupable, sans ça, le ministre de la justice ne peut pas te laisser l'arrêter si il n'y a pas de preuve... » fit Grey.

« Mais dis moi, tout à l'heure, tu as grimacé quand nous avons évoqué le nom de Juvia, est ce en lien avec ton informateur ? » demanda Lucy.

« Oui, Yatsu le trafiquant a une nièce du nom de Juvia, qui apparemment travaille pour lui. »

Lucy eut un hocquet de surprise et Grey devint tout pâle.

« Pardon ? »

« A moins qu'il y ait plusieurs Juvia aux cheveux bleus sur cette île, c'est elle. »

Lucy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment une fille qui n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à secourir un enfant pouvait elle être mêlée à un trafic d'esclaves ?

« Il va falloir élaborer un plan. » fit Natsu.


	16. Chapitre 16: filature

Un cœur de pirate chapitre 16 : Filature

Grey soupira. Pourquoi au grand dieu pourquoi avait il tiré cette foutue courte paille ?

Il se retrouvait là, à 8 heure du matin, posté depuis deux heures devant la supposée maison du trafiquant Yatsu, en attendant que Juvia sorte.

Natsu lui avait confié pour mission de la prendre en filature afin de savoir si oui ou non elle travaillait pour son oncle.

Le jeune homme fulminait. Il était debout depuis 5 heure du matin et avait à peine eut le temps de manger avant que Natsu ne le vire du bateau à coups de pieds pour qu'il se poste devant la maison de Yatsu.

Vers 7 heure, un homme de 2 mètres de haut à la mine patibulaire était sortit pour se placer devant la porte, mais à part ça, aucun mouvement.

« Si Yatsu se sent obligé de mettre un gorille devant sa porte, c'est qu'il a des choses à cacher... » se dit le pirate en se dissimulant un peu plus derrière le mur.

Enfin, une demi-heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Juvia.

Grey la détailla. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe de style bourgeois, très élégante, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à une criminelle.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, le gorille la lorgna avec ses yeux de veau :

« On va quelque part ma jolie ? »

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir qui fit même frissonner Grey :

« Mêles toi de tes affaires Mado. »

Le gorille se tut et elle poursuivit son chemin.

Grey la suivit à travers les rues brumeuses.

Elle s'arrêta d'abord dans une boulangerie tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, et en ressortit quelque minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de grands sacs en papier banc.

Grey allait lui proposer de l'aide pour les porter, mais il se retint juste à temps. Elle l'avait vu la veille, si elle le recroisait aujourd'hui, cela lui paraîtrait peut-être suspect.

Il se contenta donc de la suivre, jusqu'à un grand bâtiment de pierre blanche dans lequel elle entra.

Grey se rapprocha. Au dessus de l'épaisse porte en bois, une enseigne en lettre de bronze mal entretenue clamait :

« Orphelinat des Anges »

Pourquoi était elle entrée là dedans ?

Il chercha un accès d'où il pourrait observer la jeune femme. Il repéra alors un arbre très haut près du mur d'enceinte.

Il se dépêcha d'y grimper.

De là, il avait une vue dégagée sur la cour de l'orphelinat, où une vingtaine d'enfants de tous âges jouaient. A côté des habitants des quartiers riches de l'île, ils paraissaient vraiment misérables.

Lorsque Juvia apparu, suivie par une vieille femme habillée en nonne, les visages des enfants s'illuminèrent :

« Mademoiselle ! »

Ils se précipitèrent vers elle.

Elle rit :

« Bonjour les enfants, regardez ce que Juvia vous amène aujourd'hui »

Elle déposa les sacs de la boulangerie et en sortit des croissants et autres viennoiseries.

Les enfants se ruèrent dessus.

« Merci Mademoiselle ! »

« Ce n'est pas tout... »

Elle sortit un autre sac, contenant des jouets, plusieurs poupées et autres personnages en bois, visiblement tout droit sortit d'un magasin de jouets de la rue commerçante. C'était de beau jouets en comparaison de ceux qui traînaient dans la cour.

Les enfants émerveillés vinrent embrasser leur donatrice.

La vieille sœur, elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci infiniment Mademoiselle, vous nous donnez tant » fit-elle une fois les enfants dispersés.

« C'est normal, oh, et sœur Anna, tenez. »

Elle sortit une enveloppe et la tendit à la sœur. Celle-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes lorsqu'elle vit le contenu.

« Mais Mademoiselle, c'est trop ! »

« Sûrement pas, la dernière fois, j'ai vu que les lits du dortoir avaient besoin de quelques réparations, et les enfants ont besoin de nouveaux vêtements... »

« Comment vous remercier ? » demanda la sœur, qui cette fois, éclata en sanglot.

Juvia lui sourit :

« Rendez les heureux, aidez les à trouver une famille, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. »

Elle quitta l'orphelinat.

Grey, qui avait assisté à la scène, continua à la suivre, perplexe.

La nièce d'un trafiquant/meurtrier dans la peau d'une bienfaitrice ? C'était louche.

Il la suivit à travers les rues, jusqu'au quartier chic.

Elle entra d'abord chez un tailleurs. Grey jeta un coup d'oeil à la vitrine et soupira. Le prix d'un seul de ces costumes suffirait à payer le salaire annuel de 10 ouvriers.

Il attendit patiement que Juvia sorte. Elle ne tarda pas à revenir, avec 3 costumes sous le bras.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une bijouterie de luxe.

Grey entra à sa suite et se cacha aussitôt derrière une vitrine de bracelets, tandis que Juvia se dirigeait vers le comptoirs. Il tendit l'oreille…

« Ah, bonjour Mademoiselle, comment allez vous ? » demanda le vendeur, une homme d'une cinquantaine d'année au visage jovial et à la moustache parfaitement taillée.

« Bien, et vous Mr. Grant ? »

« Très bien, vous venez chercher la commande de votre oncle j'imagine.. »

« Oui, est elle prête ? »

« Bien entendu, je vais la chercher. »

Il disparut dans l'arrière boutique. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme jeta un œil aux bracelets en perles sur le comptoirs.

« Ils vous plaisent ? » demanda le bijoutier tandis qu'il revenait avec la fameuse commande, un écrin de velours bordeau.

« Oui beaucoup »

« Eh bien, je vous en offre un, celui de votre choix. »

« Mais Monsieur Grant, c'est trop ! »

« Ma petite, grâce à vous j'ai conservé mon magasin sans être mêlé...eh bien...aux affaires de votre oncle...alors je vous dois bien cela. »

« Les affaires de son oncle... »songea Grey « Apparemment elle y serait mêlée... »

Juvia sourit.

« Vous êtes gentil, j'aime beaucoup celui-ci, le petit avec une pierre bleue. »

« Vous n'en voulez pas un plus grand ? » s'étonna le vendeur « Celui-ci est très simple... »

« Je préfère les bijoux plus discrets, combien vous dois-je pour mon oncle ? »

L'homme ouvrit délicatement l'écrin contenant la commande.

Grey se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et retint une exclamation de surprise en voyant l'énorme montre en or incrustée de pierres noirs.

« 1 500 000 joyaix s'il vous plaît. »

Elle le paya, le remercia puis sortit sans remarquer Grey, en serrant précieusement l'écrin contre elle.

« A combien s'élève la fortune de Yatsu ? » se demanda Grey.

« Je peux vous aider Monsieur ? »

Il sursauta en entendant le vendeur.

Le petit homme avait perdu toute sa sympathie, et le regardait avec méfiance.

« Heu, je regardais les bracelet pour...heu...ma femme. »

« Oh, et quel genre de bracelet aime t-elle ? »

« Eh bien, je pense qu'elle préfèrera une robe finalement, mais merci quand même. »

Et il quitta le magasin en vitesse.

En sortant, il chercha Juvia du regard. Elle avait disparu.

« Si elle a été chercher sa commande, j'imagine qu'elle va retourner chez son oncle, on ne se promène pas très longtemps avec une montre de si grande valeur en main » pensa t-il.

Il prit le chemin de la maison de Yatsu.

Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux rues de là, deux mains lui agrippèrent les épaules, et en moins de deux, il se retrouva dans une minuscule ruelle, une dague sur la gorge.

« Qu'est ce que... »

« Qui vous envoies ? »

Il se figea en reconnaissant la voix de Juvia.

« Je...de quoi ? »

« Ne faites pas l'innocent, vous m'avez suivi toute la journée...qui vous envoie ? »

Elle l'obligea à se retourner et eut un hoquet de surprise en le reconnaissant :

« Vous ? Mais ? »

Elle le fixa un instant, surprise, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Ne me suivez pas plus loin si vous voulez rester en vie.

Et en un instant, elle rejoignit la rue principale et disparu dans la foule, laissant un Grey hébété derrière elle.

« Alors? » demanda Natsu « elle est de mèche avec le trafique de drogue ou pas ? »

Grey, assis sur le bastingage, était perplexe :

« Je ne sais pas trop...elle est simplement allée chercher ses costumes et sa montre, mais le bijoutier a aussi dit qu'elle lui avait permis de ne pas être mêlé aux affaires de Yatsu... »

« Ca signifie qu'elle a son mot à dire dans le business...il faut qu'on l'interroge... »


End file.
